Apocalypse Rising
by Yuri the Angel
Summary: Miles Kincaidian, farmer, survivor. After a epidemic has hit every country, the dead rise and the virus still roams within the world. Miles and others must learn to survive Them and a corrupted company. Along the way, Miles and her new-found team gets one step close to reaching Miles' uninfected farm. Warning: Contains sexual situations and such.
1. Day One: The Meeting Part 1

**I decided to continue, but two things, I'm still accepting Ocs, and I'm telling you which ones are accepted!**

…

"...And then you subtract the 9 and add ten..." Miles doze off again. Her farm was so far away, possibly ten miles or FIFTY! Maybe it's more than that! But, she doesn't live there anymore. She lives in foster home. She woke up extra early, just to feed every animal. A ruler was slammed upon Miles's desk.

"Having a hard time concentrating, Ms. Kin?" The teacher asked. "Yeah," Miles responded,"Your lessons are boring and your borin'."

"One more joke and I'm sending you to the principal's office!" The teacher went back to the board.

She looked to her left, Roland was there, trying to keep a straight face. When the teacher turned around, She whispered in Roland's ear, something dirty, something... only Miles, Roland, and Atlus know.

They began laughing, LOUDLY.

_5 minutes later._

"Miles, I'm tired of you acting like a psycho, just because you don't have "him and her" anymore! Atlus and Roland, keep hanging out with Miles and I'll tell your parents not to be close to Miles and/or Miles' farm! NO BUTS!" The Principal shouted. He also forgot that Roland DOESN'T have parents.

They groaned. "I need to have them over! I can barely do one job! Please, let them come over, at least! PLEASE, IF THEY DON'T HELP, I'LL GO BROKE, THEY'LL TAKE AWAY MY FARM AND THEN I'LL BE LIVIN' IN THE STREETS!" Miles said in mock despair.

"Are you done now?" The Principal asked.

"Did I get an award for great actor?"

"No."

"Then no. PLEASE, PRINICPAL, DON'T TAKE MY TOYS-"

"Hey" The boys shouted.

"AWAY FRO M ME!"

A young, pale, groaning male opened the door and walked towards the principal. "YOUNG MAN, I'M TALKING TO-"

The next moment horrified the trio. The young man sunk his teeth into the Principal's arm.

"HOLY SHIT!" Miles took off her shoe and began beating the young man. "Miles, let's go!" Roland, Atlus, and Miles left the Principal to die as they escaped.

"Do we keep running or what?" Roland asked.

"No. We go to the supply closet, there's loads of stuff there!"

"I'll go get something, be right back!" Roland ran back to the classroom.

Atlus and Miles ran to the supply closet.

_10 minutes later _

The team regrouped at the exit doors. Roland was armed with a machete, Atlus with a broom, and Miles with a monkey wrench. "Guys, if we open these doors, we'll be unleashing hell in this school." Atlus took a step back.

"All I'm wondering is how the hell did Roland sneak the machete inside this damn school? I mean... REALLY. I tried to sneak a gun in here, and they figured out I had a weapon in ten seconds flat!" Miles' voice turned grumpy.

"Let's just open the door and whatever is out, it's out. Well... It'll come inside, but let's be optimistic." Roland said, calmly. He opened the doors and the ran outside shouting.

Nothing. "Waht? Where's the zombies, where's the chaos!? It's probably in the back. I knew it. I FRIGGING knew it."

"Calm down, dude, look we saw what we saw, there's no logical explanation that it was just a mirage or illusion. Look, there weren't zombies, why is that girl over there sitting next to the Main Gate?" Roland asked Miles.

"Maybe be because she was let out? I mean, dude, we have teachers who let students get of school!"

"Miles," Atlus sighed,"you have witnessed a human—well... he was a human—eat our principal and you decide that-" Atlus was interrupted by shouts, screams, and gunshots that came from the back of the school. "Roland, you go approach that seemingly harmless girl, while Atlus and I go and get ONE, and I MEAN JUST ONE SURVIVOR!" Atlus and Miles' ran to back of the school

While going to be back of the school, Miles bumped into a student. Without looking, Miles grabbed the student from his wrists and ran to the Main Gate. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but... where are we going?" The guy asked.

"We don't know, but somewhere safe!"

_(Sorry for the time skips.) 10 minutes later_

Miles looked at the other girl, she was beautiful.

"H-hi." Miles said to the female.

"Sup?" She responded in a friendly manner. "Names Leo Blitz, what's yours?"

_Holy crap, HER NAME IS SO FUCKING AWESOME! Miles Kincadian? What kind of name is that? _

"M-my name? It-it's... Miles Kincaidian...But you can call me anything you like." Miles giggled nervously.

"Cute." Leo laughed a short laugh.

"So... I see everyone has a weapon? At—Where the hell is Atlus!?" Miles ask Roland.

"Atlus got captured by one of "Them"." Roland replied.

"Nuh-uh! He... he... damn it... N-no use crying." Miles held back so many tears.

"I'm really sorry for your loss." The new guy said. "Let's continue, shall we? Let's not let one emotional meltdown stop us from surviving. A military Humvee crashed into a building. The children ran towards the Humvee, curious of what it contained.

One large radio and two unconscious bodies.

"Brave nine, we're bombing this place in fourteen days! Get your asses back to base before Commander Loin kicks your asses!"

"Shit, don't tell me we have to get out of the city!" Miles shouted.

"What about your farm! Isn't it thirteen days away from here?"

"Yeah... YEAH! We can hide there and we could hide out in the basement!" Miles jumped up in joy. Miles did a mistake she didn't want to do. She picked up Leo and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Sorry... I... Uh... Let's keep going, shall we?" Miles pointed to the road.

**I'll name your characters later!**


	2. Day One: Meetings Part 2

**Keep sending in the OCs! But... maybe adult Original characters? Also, this is from Miles' point of view, only for this chapter.**

…

We've took what we could from the Humvee.

"Can you believe those guys were loose cannons that looted stores!? Even this 3 foot blade looks looted!" Leo began appreciating what has become of this world. If I were more poetic (whatever that means...), I'd say she's enjoying this TOO much. As if she prayed for this moment to come.

Others got awesome things, but I got stuck with a tactical/survival shotgun, with camo tape, and can only have one shell at a time, my secondary weapon: My little army of three. Oh well, I have a Foster Slug.

Leo, you know what she has, That kid that I never bothered to ask for his name, he got a knife and nun-chucks, Roland, a machete (kid's a maniac. We don't even know how he's never been in an asylum) and Heckler & Koch HK417, Selective fire, included (lucky bastard). That's pretty much it.

"How can something look looted?" I asked.

"Seriously!? Look at it! It has marks, it has tape wrapped around the handle, so it won't slip out of my hand, and that's pretty much it!" Leo said, enthusiastically.

"Alright, let's settle some rules. Rule number one: Pack light. We don't want confusing our ammo with another type of ammo, because it might cause a misfire or it won't fire at all!" I caught my breath and continued. "

"Rule number two: Food, we need to share food, no greediness, be greedy, and you're out of the group! Rule number three, exercise. Just because it's the end of the world, doesn't mean we get to pig out and get fat. Rule number four: Survivors, we will approach survivors carefully. Rule number five: we're not going to dare one another to go check something out. If someone dares someone else to go do something, the darer goes with the daree!"

They focused on me, finally, I get the spotlight for once, and not that social worker.

"Can you deal with it, or am I going to have to show you dogs discipline!?" I said jokingly. The others laughed and so did I. The laughter stopped when we heard screams of misery coming from the school. It was only one block away, but time was ticking.

We could spend our time trying to help a survivor, or get going. "What now, Capt. Miles?" Roland asked with a smirk.

_Just when I get the spotlight, I accidentally become their friggin' leader..._

"I'll hot-wire a car. Leo, if the creatures approach us and Roland runs out of ammo, you and... what's your name, Dude?" I asked the new guy.

"Thank you for asking. My name is Arturo Sado..." Arturo replied.

"Awesome name, bro. Okay, Leo, if Roland runs out of ammo, it's your guys turn to take care of the problem. Let's go and hot-wire us a car!"

We found a car in no time. I broke the right side window aaaand it activated the... "CAR ALARM! Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" I kept saying shit, even though none of them were coming.

Even though I started the car, it was out of gas. "OH C'MON!" I punch the horn, making the car make a loud beep.

I got out of the car and shouted,"THIS IS WHY I'M AN ATHEIST, GOD, THIS IS WHY I'M AN ATHEIST!"

Then the creatures appeared. "Don't even shoot, just run away." My team complied and began running.

_In the lead is Miles Soon To Be Girlfriend. Oh, but what's this!? Miles' Maniac Friend is taking the lead! OH NO! Fresh Meat is- Fuck, do I need a life._

Chatter came from my pocket.

"You STILL have the mini radio?" Roland asked me with a bit of shock in his voice. "Yeah. Let me listen in. I'll catch up with you guys later.."

_Operation Hailstone is a go, Captain. _

_Hailstone? What's that all 'bout?_

_There's been an infectious disease in north... Well, I didn't get the name of the country, state, or city, and to be honest, most of the disease info is confidential so is the name of the city. Hell, not even the residents know the name. All I know is that it's ravaging this city. We're evacuating every immune or uninfected civilian to this abandoned farm outside the City. Hold on, there's this douchebag kid trying to get in! _

_Jeez, Private, can't you let him in?_

_Negative, sir, unless your accompanied by personnel, you're not allowed to come inside the farm._

_Yadda, yadda, tell me about this... Operation Hailstone..._

_The plan started when the infectious disease began to hit... the city. They told us to bomb the place immediately, but we had a delay, since five percent of our personnel were carriers or infected. Operation Hailstone was just a plan to stop the disease from spreading to every continent. Let me get to the point. Ever since today, Codename HERCULES saw these four kids and were unable to identify them._

_Where are they now, Private?_

_They've been spotted somewhere in... DAMN IT, THEY WON'T GIVE ME INFO ON THE SCHOOL'S NAME, EITHER! Anyways, they've been spotted somewhere around their school. _

_Is HERCULES an AC-130?_

_Affirmative sir._

_Good, Captain out._

When I heard the transmission, I was mortified. But I wasn't about to fazed, just because a few armed men are trying to stop us! I ran vigorously, trying to catch up with Leo, Arturo, and Roland. In three minutes, I was right next to them, emptying my slugs on creatures that were too ugly to recognize.

They WERE EAZILY recognizable, until my pellets went into their faces.

"HELP US!" A girl shouted. We looked to our left, a girl and her two friends trying to escape the grasp of a horde. Our legs were tired, we were becoming exhausted, both mentally and physically. If we tried to shoot, there was a possibility of hurting the girls instead of helping them. With the courtyard semi-cleared, we had enough time to grab the girls and get back to escape.

"Leo, are you sort of competitive?" I asked the tomboy.

"Sorta, why?"

"First one to bring a girl here, wins. Loser has to find lunch with Roland. READYSETGO!" We were off. I couldn't possibly run as fast as that girl.

_Alright, rescue girls, come back, rescue other girl, come back and then it's happy ever after! _

We had hopes of rescuing the girls, until two of the got dragged back inside the school, to be consumed by the creatures.

"Change... of plans. Work together... and make sure that girl get's over... to the rendezvous point in one piece." I had to talk over breaths.

When we made it, we tugged on the girl's lower half, it was useless. They've been transformed into supermen. Undead supermen, that couldn't fly, shoot lasers out of their eyes, or stop meteors from hitting earth.

"That's it.." I let go of the girl, picked up my shotgun off of the ground, and opened fire on the undead body that dared to lay a hand on MY fresh meat!

The rendezvous point wasn't far away.

"Anything injured, no bites, because if you get bitten, I'm going to let my slugs "hug" your face."I spoke with same "dude-you're-going-crazy-bro" voice as Roland.

She stayed quiet, which was a good option. Responded back to me was either going to raise suspicion or make me keep a creepy eye on her. Once we left, we closed the gates and made sure that no one could come out or in. Because in this city, no one enters, and no one leaves... until we came along...

…

**Wow, a quick update? I must love you guys! Jesus! Buy me a drink first, Internet! **


	3. Day one: Resting

**The highly anticipated (you impatient jerks.) THIRD chapter. THIRD chapter damn it. But, I have a question. **

**Should these original characters... meet the main cast of HOTD?**

**A)Yes.**

**B) Only once!**

**C) Maybe...**

**D)TOTALLY...a no.**

**You pick.**

…

"Ireland, matey!" Miles replied to Arturo's question.

"That's a pirate. Pirates come from England." There was a faint giggle coming from Leo. They kept on walking, with Miles carrying the traumatized girl they've just rescued.

_You're sleeping SO SOUNDLY, like you're a baby._

"That's kinda brave, Miles, letting a girl sleep on your arms as your girlfriend watches."

_OH GOD, SHE CALLED ME HER GIRLFRIEND, WHAT DO I DO!? _

Miles began to panic on the inside, while smiling on the outside.

Leo did the same on the outside and inside.

_I just called a girl I barely know, my girlfriend... Maybe... we'll become... parents?_

The team stopped, but Miles and Leo didn't. They bumped into a semi-truck that was block their way. "Maybe I can climb up and see if there's a path we can go to avoid the truck." Leo backed up a few steps and ran full speed at the truck before climbing.

Leo was speechless when she saw a large horde the creatures, walking, bumping into each other, vomiting, and other "fun" activities like, eating leftover man. Mmm, that's good man!

Leo jumped from the truck and into the ground, landing safely. "What'cha see, dude?" Miles asked.

"Is there anything underground we can use to go under to get to the other side of the city.

"There's a subway near here, we can travel there, but I don't know if the trains aren't or are active. And the trip is one day long! If we get some sleeping bags, clothes for our sleep, canned food, can opener, flashlights, and batteries, we can camp there! The military doesn't go underground because the radios won't work if they get too far from the base!" Miles was filled with joy. She squealed quietly, attempting not to wake the sleeping girl that has been tiring her arms since they first met her.

"That's true, Miles, but it was rush hour, and there's a load of people, both infected and uninfected waiting to get some kind of nutriment." Arturo was right, it took three hours for teachers to get to the school, they were two hours late, luckily, the principal was also late, unfortunately, students began running the school.

"So, Roland, what do you think? We go down underground, or stay up here till a wizard moves this truck?" Miles had a sly smile, knowing Roland would pick underground.

"Underground," he said,"though it's rush hour, active trains will run over those infected bastards!" Roland shortly laughed like an escaped lunatic.

"It's settled. I'll stay here with this girl, while the rest of you search for supplies." Miles set the girl down, using her own shotgun as a hard brick pillow.

"Wake up, sleeping beauty." Miles chuckled at her own joke. The girl opened her eyes. "Is it safe yet?"

"It's been safe since we rescued you. Listen, do you like the dark?"

"Please don't send me in the dark, alone..."

"All of us are going in the dark. You see, this truck is block our way, and I suspect there's more creatures over this truck. So, what we're going to do is, we're going underground and into the train tracks. We suspect there's no more creatures." Miles hugged the helpless girl.

"I never got your name..."

The girl mumbled.

"Speak up, louder, man, I can't hear you. We must have bad coverage, because they keep dropping my calls!"

The girl only showed a small grin.

"What was your name?"

"Arisia." She replied. "Pretty name for a beautiful girl, don't ya' think?"

She blushed, lightly, not that type of blushing that could be seen easily.

"Here, I got these from the dead soldiers' humvee. Two knives and a revolver. That's all that was left. I hope you like it."

"Hey, Miles, we got the supplies, and enough large, medium, and mini flashlights for each of us. Also, I got tape so we can tape the mini flashlights on our guns!" Leo shouted.

_Keep screaming. Not like the creatures can turn this truck over..._

_50 minutes later due to preparation and trying to find the subway. _

Each of the team member was carrying backpack. The contents contained canned foods, can openers, batteries, sleeping clothes, and flashlights. "Flashlights on, and remember, stay close, we don't want anything happening down there to one of us."

Quickly, the team went down the steps, looking at every corner.

"Hey, wanna know what this feels like? Left 4 Dead. Totally, Left 4 Dead." Leo seemed to be somewhat of a gamer.

"Kinda feels like it, except these zombies don't run, they walk." Miles said, seriously.

Quietness overran the place. "Do we jump on the tracks? The next stop to the door seems pretty frigging far." Roland seemed worried. "What? You 'fraid your nails gonna be broken?" Miles taunted the lunatic.

"YOU CAL-"

SSSSSHHHHH!

"You calling me a wuss!?" Roland said quietly.

"Yes, Roland, I'm calling you an inferior being."

When Miles and Roland began running, the whole team followed.

_**CHOO-CHOO!**_

"OH DAMN IT!" The team ran faster than ever.

"There's a ladder over there!" Leo pointed to said ladder. So far away, yet what could they lose?

The train was meters away, but it was fast. The first to get on was Leo, then Roland, Arturo, then Miles... but Arisia stayed still, the train was about to hit her, until Roland pulled her up.

"No doors and it's nice and spacey. Let's set camp, shall we?" Arturo spoke with a smile.

"I agree with the man. Let us divulge into the delight of slumber." Miles spoke with a fake refined voice. "Crap. Leo... why did you forget my sleeping bag?" Miles stopped using the refined voice and replaced it with a whiny voice.

"I thought we can share sleeping bags."

"Dude, I know you were being true about that, but... where the hell are my sleeping clothes? We can't share because they'll rip. Dude, c'mon, man."

"Just take off your clothes and get in this large sleeping bag."

_Welp, at least she was being telling the truth... I'm lying to myself here, she did this on purpose. _


	4. Day Two: Escape

**Another chapter, eh? Internet, will you marry me? But in all seriousness, keep sending ocs, I'll accept them, no matter what. But, I might get rid of them. JUST KIDDIN'! I won't stop till you guys are satisfied. One more thing, you can't use the school as meeting place anymore, Arisia was the only one the team goes back for. Anymore ocs that include the team going to have to go back to school, is a no. I'll have to change the meeting place, Ciao **

…

The radio static woke Miles up.

_Captain, the infected... they've MUTATED AND THEY CAN RUN! And... I think some of them got into the radiation waste in the nuclear plant! Holy crap, I'll... give you a description of one of them! It has three eye-holes, but only one eye, it has no skin, it has a ripped cloak as clothes, and... OH MY GOD IT'S RIPPING ME APART! AGHH! GET IT OFF-_

_Meh. He wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed. Begin Operation Underground Railroad. Those kids will regret the day they went underground. _

Miles got up and tried to find her gun, backpack, and clothes. It ended in failure. Arturo was right. It was roomy, but not big enough for me to stretch. There was a large crack, large enough to see the sky.

_Twilight? I woke up at twilight? Force of habit. I don't need the clock anymore. _

_**CLICK.**_

"Hey, why up so late?" Leo asked, in her sleepy state.

"I'm an agricultural female, I have to wake up extra early, besides... I can't find my backpack or gun. Plus, the soldier on the radio said that "They" have begun to mutate."

"No kidding?"

Miles pressed the rewind button on the radio.

_It has three eye-holes, but one ye, it has no skin, it has a ripped cloak as clothes, and OH MY GOD IT'S RIPPING ME APART! AGHH! GET IT OFF-_

"Let me wake everyone up! It's going to be hell."

Leo shook everyone awake, making sure they opened their eyes, and if they didn't..

_**SMACK!**_

"DUDE! What the hell!?" Roland shouted. His shout echoed through the tunnel.

"Shut it unless you want another one."

"Miles, do something!" Roland cried for help.

Miles shook here head, she couldn't do something if she was dressing.

After she was done, Miles went down the ladder. Something felt wrong. She was standing on top of a train. She went back up the ladder, to have canned bread.

"Why the hell are we so weird that we need to have CANNED bread?" Roland asked with his mouth stuffed.

"Because it was made for you, dude! Your weird, it's weird, it's a match made in heaven!" Miles joked around, half serious.

"Dude, I think I'm in love wit this bread, then."

"SERIOUSLY!?" Miles exclaimed.

"No! Dumb-ass! I have no idea how I can repopulate with DAMN CANNED BREAD!"

_**SSSHHHH!**_

"Let's go, the train isn't moving for shit." Miles and the team climbed down the ladder, with their guns in their hands and supplies in their backpacks.

They turned on their flashlights and a shadow was running towards them.

"Guys, I only have one round left. And Roland has two mags left. If there's more than ten, we're screwed!"

The shadow ran faster and faster, until it ran into Miles.

…

**This chapter is a tribute to you, Ragingfirefox, for sacrificing your time for music. I wub music. **

**Also, CLIFFHANGER! Because I'm tired guys. Fanz pls. Lte me slep. Why did I just talk in dolan speak? Well... laters!**


	5. Day Two: Mall

**I feel like making a sequel where the children of these survivors join the military after the virus is forgotten and destroyed. But, it comes back. Should I make it? Also, yeah, these teams are going to to meet the main HOTD cast.**

…

Miles' gun dropped, breaking the flashlight in impact.

"Dude, watch where you're going!"

Just before the stranger could respond, the radio said something that shocked the team.

_We're send E.O.D armored units down underground, those kids will regret the day the messed with the Captain!_

The team had no time to fool around. "Just follow us!" Miles said, before running down the same path the stranger came from.

The path was a long way. But it came to an end. There was a door to the left. "Before we die," Miles looked at the stranger, "what's your name?"

"Leisle Freedon." The stranger replied. "Good..." Roland, Leo, Arturo, and maybe Arisia... were ready to face a horde that was on the other side of the door.

Miles grabbed the doorknob and twisted it. She opened it and was much more worse. The E.O.D units were in front of them. Just three of them. The pushed Miles into the train.

"MP! You're being arrested for killing two soldiers!" One of them shouted.

"THEY CRASHED! Let go of me, damn it!"

"Even though, your friend is holding a weapon! That girl has a revolver inside her pocket, that guy has a rifle in his hands, and that girl has... SHE HAS A GUN HIDDEN SOMEWHERE!"

Roland laughed manically before hitting the armored soldiers with the butt of his gun. "RUN, BITCHES, RUN!" He shouted.

Everyone ran to the door.

One of the soldiers grabbed Arisia and Miles' leg. They struggled, but they've began to get fatigue.

"MILES!" Leo shouted.

Miles opened her eyes. She dozed off. She looked at the new girl.

"Leisle Freedon..." The girl responded.

_Still underground, Arisia is still here. Oh, shotgun's still here. Still in the big roomy space...Nice. Wait, but is the mutant real? What if it is? What will I do? _

"Miles Kincaid. Nice to meet you. I suggest we keep going, the other side of town is much safer, due to the lack of... creatures."

The girl didn't say anything, she just walked the direction Leo was going.

"Aren't ya coming, Miles?" Leo asked.

"Yeah! C'mon, guys."

It took minutes before we found the exit. The radio static was being active again.

"What do you have there?" Leisle asked.

"Military grade mini radio. It's a prototype, I think. There's a transmission coming in..."

_Captain, the E.O.D forces have been ambushed by a gang! DEAR GOD, THAT TIHNG IS STALKING ME! Wait... there's the children, NEAR THE SUBWAY! I'm getting my sniper. I'm—AGH! I NEED MY ARM FOR SHOOTING, WAIT NO! URK-_

"That was disturbing..." Leo shivered.

"Yeah? Well, that thing's staring at us. Let's run" The team ran in a rush.

_I want to shoot it. But I'm afraid it might follow us._

"There's a mall up ahead." Leisle pointed to the mall. It was big, blue, and one of those technologically advanced mall.

"Where there's malls, there's bound to be people. And where there's people, there's bound to be infected. Let's move. And if we see a survivor, I think we can fit one more in here. But if we find two, we're going to have to start two separate teams... Let's go." They ran to the mall, encountering a few undead.

But the worst part was that the mutant kept following them. Miles came to a conclusion, that monster was Patient Zero. The first carrier of the virus. It was probably unstoppable right now, able to heal quickly and move twice as quick as a grade-a athlete.

"Hi, Tall Person." Miles looked around. Then, she looked below. A girl. She had ponytail.

"Um... hi?"

"What'cha doing 'round these parts?"

"Going to my farm... Why?"

"Can I come? I get's really creepy here at night! My dad said he'd come, but he just told me to stay put, and I've been here for hours, and hours!"

"Sure, we're just going to the mall to get some clothes, a weapon, and... then we'll go to police station to get some ammo." Miles petted the girl's head. The team walked, but Miles couldn't stop turning around, looking at Patient Zero.

_If that thing get's near us, we're doomed. _

"So, Miles, who's your new girlfriend?" Roland giggled.

"I'm sorry, she's my protege. But your girlfriend, AKA canned bread, is still waiting for you, to kiss her and tell her you'll eat her."

"Well played, Ms. Kincaid... Well played..."

We walked and walked, until armed gangsters aimed at us. "YO! Give us your clothes and tall girl over there! She's going to make boss a mighty happy man." One of the gangsters said.

Their faces were covered by bandanas with eye holes. Each of them wore a green hoodie, green pants, and green shoes.

"You guys look harmless. They should call you the Garden Snakes." Miles laughed. "I know how to use this! We'll shoot you real good."

"My friend here is an escaped asylum lunatic that ate a man's face off..." Leo pointed at Roland. Roland decided to play along, he growled and spit-foam came out his mouth. He roared a mighty roar. Too bad he didn't sound like a tiger.

"Talley, I'm scared." The small girl clang on

"So am I, dude, so am I." Miles kept an arm around the child.

"If you want to get this over with, come with me, Talley." The gangster mocked Miles. The others laughed with him.

_Wow, I never wished so hard for Patient Zero to get near us so he can spook those bastards. _

"If I make out with one of these girls, except the small one, will you let us go?"

"Maybe... If not, you come with us, end of discussion!" The gangster shot a warning shot. "The next round has your name on it if you don't come with me, sexy."

Miles walked towards Leo.

Before kissing her, Miles whispered into her ear, "When I open fire, tell Roland to open fire with me."

The next moment was the awkwardest moment the team had experienced.

_I wonder if I can get tongue..._

Miles tried, but she received a slap.

"I pushed my luck didn't I?" Miles asked.

"Yup."

The gangsters laughed.

"Alright, you can go. Jesus, that was hilarious!" The gangsters ran away, laughing.

"Sorry, Miles, I don't like when I tongue kiss minor strangers..."

"Don't care, let's just go and take these dirty clothes off!"


	6. Day Two: Separation

**This is the point of the story where the team will be confronted by romance, an evil beast that tears friends from each other. In other words, choose your character's lovey dovey! Except for Leo and Miles... As Miles would say, "Fuck off, Roland." **

**I feel like Priest Valentine all of a sudden. **

**Last thing, this is where your characters get their clothes... n' shit. The new survivors get their guns and yadda yadda, nobody cares 'cept me. **

…

"Wow, look at this place! It still has lighting! Can you believe we haven't saw "Them"!" The small girl bounced up in down.

The dressing room was small and not so roomy as the underground thingy.

"Yeah, but we barely crossed the road..." Miles said as she hooked her bra.

"No we didn't!"

"She means that we're barely starting. Her farm is only thirteen days away, now. We'd love it if you didn't get into any trouble." Leo had already put on her clothes, but Miles and the girl were dragging.

"Thirteen days!? How did you get to school?" The girl asked. "I didn't I was raised in a barn, my family were Bible-acholics. So, they reenacted the baby Jesus thing, and expected a boy."

"Did they!?" She smiled, hoping it was a boy.

"No, instead, they got a girl, that grew up to be one foot higher than her dad, and two feet higher than her mom."

"Is that you? You're taller than your parents?"

"I'm taller than anyone else! You can call me the tallest girl in the city, town, but not world!" That sentence made the girl squeal. "I'm friends with the tallest girl in town!"

"I guess you are, but we have to hurry, the guys are probably pretty fucking—Sorry... Their probably pretty frigging pissed about us taking so much time." Miles put on the button shirt, buttoned it up, and finally, she put on the jacket.

They walked out of the dressing room.

"Hey, Miles, let's prank Roland!" Leo stood besides Miles. "Yes. I'd love to prank that asshole, Roland."

"Isn't he your friend?" The small girl asked. "Frenemy." Miles gave the girl a peck on the head.

"Let's disguise ourselves as "Them" and scare him!"

"Alright, Miles, we'll meet back here in ten minutes!"

_10 minutes fly by pretty quickly, huh?_

The two girls were dressed as "Them". The boy's dressing room door opened. Roland came out and...

"RAAAAH!" The girls lunged at him, pretending to bite him. "OH MY GOD, ARTURO, HELP ME! HELP ME!"

"I believe those are just the girls, Mr. Griffin." Arturo kept his cool and poked Miles in the eye. "Ow, Arturo... Damn you..."

"Well time to pass the time..." Leo said. "Maybe we can run around?" Leo asked Miles.

_She's a bit attached to me, maybe she's scared? Nah, I think she can kill a man on her own. _

"Sure, but let's make a bet. Follow me..." Miles and Leo went into the stuffy dressing room, with the little girl eavesdropping on them.

"If I get across the mall first, you have to go down on me..." Miles had a grin on her face. "If I win, you have to go down on me, then!"

It was a deal, the shook on it and the rest was... well obvious. Miles lost and Leo won. "See ya' in the dressing room... Sweetie."

The next hour, Miles worried, unable to calm down.

The girl came into the dressing room and asked, "What does going down mean?"

"It's an adult word when someone wants to do something exciting in the bedroom... but it's ONLY for adults."

The dressing room door opened. "Can you step out for an hour, dude? Me and... what do you call her?" Leo asked the small girl. "Talley!"

"Me and Talley have something to do." The girl complied and she left the room. Leo locked the door behind her. Leo sat down on a bench and spread her legs, waiting for Miles to do her end of the bet.

Miles got into position.

_Oh, god, why, why, why why?_

She unzipped the zipper and unbuttoned the metal button. Miles pulled down Leo's black panties, quickly.

"You wanna know what you do next?" Leo asked.

"W-what?" Miles dared to ask.

"SUCK IT, BLONDIE!" The next three minutes were moans coming from Leo.

_I'm a dirty blonde! _

"OPEN THE DOOR!" Roland pounded on the door. "OPEN THE DAMN DOOR, WE WERE AT THE MUSIC STORE AND WE TURNED ON A REALLY LOUD RADIO AND NOW "THEIR" RUNNING AT US! RUNNING! DO YOU HEAR ME!? RUNNING!"

Miles got up, unlocked the door, and let Roland in. "First of all, why is Leo like that, second of all, there's too many of us and-"

"We need to split up. There's no way we can keep track with so many people in our team. I suggest making two teams. Team Alpha and Bravo. Your team captain, Roland, of Team Bravo. And I'll be captain of Team Alpha."

"I can deal with that. But who's in my team?"

"Hmm... Arisia, Arturo, and you. Then, there's Leo, that little girl, and me. We'll have to be separated, though." Miles explained. It was done, the team separated and ran towards the exit.

"I think I'm going to have to boil my teeth."

"Why?" The small girl asked. "What's your name? I keep calling you little girl in my head."

"Reagan Falconey! It doesn't matter if you told me your name, I'll just keep calling you Talley!"

_Thirteen days is LOOOOOOONG enough to make me go nuts._

**...**

**If I didn't accept your oc, their going to Team Bravo or Team Alpha. From now on you have to put "Affiliation:" Your affiliation is either Team Bravo (Roland) or Team Alpha (Miles). Good luck, soldiers! **


	7. Day Two: Hospital and Warehouse

**I had to change the rating and put a warning, because... well... I've been in trouble, and I can get in bigger trouble. So, I had to change the content rating and put a warning before... my account was banned... Anyways, my jimmies have been rustled, yadda yadda. Enjoy.**

…

"You traded your dagger for a sword?" Miles had a "what-the-hell-man" look. "But, I got something for you! Do you love shotguns?" Leo smiled.

"My father loves them, so I collect them for him, but yes. I do love shotguns and rifles... Mostly rifles..."

"Well, I got you a Benelli M4 Super 90!" Leo threw the shotgun into Miles' arms.

"Awesome, babe."

"Stop calling me babe. Even though it's day two and we've been through a lot together already, I still think you're not my type..."

_Miles will totally fall in love with me if I keep playing hard to get... _

"Ookay... If Roland took the left side and had to go to the warehouse, we have to go to the HOSPITAL, GOD DAMN IT!"

"Why are you angry, Talley?" Reagan asked. "The hospital is too dangerous, because it's the first place people go to try and get healthy, but it's now filled with rampaging bastards that want to eat our flesh. But don't worry, we can always go around it!" Miles explained as she walked.

"We can't... there's two fences in razor wire that prevents us from getting across. We're going inside instead of going across."

_Team Bravo._

"Do you even know where we're going?!" Roland shouted at Leisle. "We're going towards the warehouse, duh!"

Roland was annoyed, he knew where they were going, and he didn't need some girl that thinks she's a Sargent. Besides, Miles made it clear that Roland was the leader of Team Bravo.

"We're lost AND we're going in circles!" Roland, once again, shouted at Leisle. "SHUT UP! We're not lost, we're just... confused of our position. Did Miles give you a walkie-talkie?"

"Yes, but she told me to use it if there's an emergency."

Leisle grabbed the talkie from Roland's pocket.

"Miles, you there?"

_What's the emergency? _

"Oh nothing, just thought it-"

"WE'RE LOST! AND I DON'T THINK-"

_Roland, you're going the right way, retard. Look to your left and you'll see the warehouse, leave me alone and only use this talkie unless there's an emergency! _

Arturo was just quiet and following Leisle and Roland. "Roland, may I suggest letting Leisle lead? It's much better to have a navigator AND a warrior as a leader than... just a warrior."

"I guess you're right, Arturo, but no, I'm not letting a _girl _lead the way!"

"I suspect you've lost all sense of chivalry?"

"Arturo, I have not one single idea what hell chivalry means... So yes." Arturo sighed and began walking with Leisle.

_I'm not letting a GIRL get in my way. Miles knew that I can make friendly fire look like an accident. _

Leisle opened the door to the warehouse. "Stinks, but it smells like 'Nam."

"When the Viet Cong put feces on the spike traps. So that if the soldiers survived the impalement, they would become sick and unable to continue."

"That's awesome, and disgusting at the same time... What else did they use?"

"Well, they mud or anything that can turn into a solid, and stick sharp..." The voices went into in incomprehensible echo. Roland shut the door behind him and walked towards the two.

_Team Alpha_

"This is why I told you not to turn on the generator! This is why!" Miles said as the shotgun's shells fell on the floor.

"I'm sorry, I thought it was a stereo!"

"THEN WHERE THE HELL ARE THE SPEAKERS!?"

"IT WAS A MISTAKE, ALRIGHT!? I'M SORRY!"

"Well, we can't be screaming at each other in this situation. Our lives our at stake. Man, would a steak be good right now." Miles' stomach ached from the hunger pains she was experiencing. The elevator door behind them opened.

_Still a few Foster Slugs. Maybe I can kill the ones who get too close... MAYBE! _

After wasting her ammo, Miles went into the elevator and pressed a button.

"Hm... Didn't press hard enough?" She pressed again.

_**CRASH!**_

A huge creature burst through the wall.

"IT'S NOT WORKING!" Reagan shouted. "WAS THAT THING EVEN HUMAN!?" Leo exclaimed.

"GO, DAMN YOU, GO!" Miles was destroying the buttons. The creature charged at them, full power.

Then, just in time, the elevator door closed and the monster fell into the abyss that was below the elevator. "Do you think we'll meet it again?" Reagan asked Miles. "Possibly, as long as it doesn't hold on to the cables, we're okay."

_Miles, we forgot Arisia and she came with us! _

_**Ding...**_

"I'll talk to you another time, Roland, just... not now!" Miles put the talkie in her pocket.

The door opened. Nothing. Not even blood. "Too quiet, eh?"

"Really quiet. Evacuation zone?" Leo asked. "Yeah...Look at all this tape. "Do not enter", "Evacuation Zone", and... "BIOHAZARD"." Miles looked around. Darkness. The only thing lighting this place was Leo's flashlight that she had, taped on the left side of her waist.

"Why so close to me, huh?" Leo asked. "My dad woke me at the blue hour, and I was forced to go into the barn, but I was really frigging scared of the... well.. Dark..."

"Don't worry, I'll protect you from the hideous tape!" Leo snickered. "I'm not scared of tape, I'm scared of the dark."

"Why are you scared, Talley, aren't you supposed to be brave and protect your girlfriend and me?"

Leo snickered even louder. "Yes, but, my "girlfriend" is the only one with a flashlight, so blame her for not helping me, her... girlfriend..." Miles cleared her throat, nervously. "Anyways, useless, apparently we're one floor away from the rooftop. That means we're one step closer to dying, possibly." Leo stopped snickering and got serious. "Or, it could be our way out of this dump."

"You're not insisting on leaving Roland's team alone, right?" Leo seemed to be connected to Roland. They were survivors, so... they HAD to stick together.

"No, I'm insisting on getting the vehicle that is on the rooftop, get Roland and Roland's team, and then leave this place, once and for all. I mean, we're the only ones suffering, right? Right...?" Miles stayed quiet and close to Leo.

"Why do you think they didn't let people in here, Talley?" Reagan asked.

"Because, this is an evacuation zone and a hospital, I suspect people were mostly here for medical attention. Medical attention for infected civilians was downstairs, evacuation zone for uninfected civilians, upstairs. I suspect infected rich people got out and infected other countries... Like that dumbass place... What was it called? Oh yeah, Russia."

_**Click **_

"What did you say about Russia?" A female voice asked Miles. "I said it was totally fucking awesome! It's the best place ever! Hail the Motherland!"

"Mock my country and I'll make sure you'll be ripped apart by those things."

"Thanks for asking, my name's Miles, what's yours?"

"Elliot Romanov..."

"Leo Blitz."

"Kind of ridiculous name for a girl, don't you think?" That sentenced made Leo think. "No, I don't think so, sounds awesome." Leo said cheerfully.


	8. Day Two: Faith

**I forgot to mention this is an alternate universe, meaning that not everything in the canon universe will be done here... **

…

Miles and the rest of the team ran upstairs. The loud thumps and noises either meant that there was a bad helicopter pilot or the monster destroyed the elevator, went to the top of the roof, and is now waiting to rampage on something that can put up a fight.

When they reached the rooftop, it wasn't the helicopter pilot, it was the monster. It was too late to go back, when Miles opened the door, the door was locked. Miles had closed it when everyone went to the rooftop.

"OH GOD, WHY ME!?" Miles shouted to the top of her lungs, "WHY NOT BRAVO!? OR THESE LOSERS!"

"I'm your girlfriend, asshole!" Leo shouted at Miles in anger.

…

_Meanwhile (Yeah I know, this is my first "Meanwhile" thing)_

Two military officers entered a heavily guarded building. The building was surrounded by tanks, advanced turrets, and many, many soldiers. Each soldier had a hazmat suit and a weapon, many of which are pistols and M16s.

The officers walked upstairs and into an office. "What's the problem, boys?" The captain asked. "Trinity Corp-" The officers were cut off by the captain. "Trinity Corp? Who's Trinity Corp?"

"They're a company that experiments on animals to make the world "a better place"." One of the officers explained. "They also have their own private security, also, they told us to arrest you. You're out of power and a new man is in charge... Ichirou Shido."

"LET GO OF ME! I'M THE ONE IN CHARGE! I'LL HAVE HIM KILLED!" The captain struggled to get out of the officers' grips.

"Wrong, Mr. Shido's having you executed tomorrow. Operation Hailstone is canclled. With no one in the world to run their own countries, we're becoming imperialists again."

"Are you nuts!? Everyone will think we're the bad guys."

"Mr. Shido said that we can kill him early." The officer gave a sly smile to the captain. "Shooting squad, prepare him."

"NOOO! LET GO OF ME! H-HELP! HELP ME!" The captain began to cry. "It's useless, every soldier has been notified and has been said to not notify you. You'll be naked and shot!"

"OH GOD, I HAVE A FAMILY, I HAVE A FAMILY!"

"THEIR PROBABLY DEAD, SO SHUT UP!" One of the officers slapped the captain. "Let-let me send one more broadcast..."

The officer looked at the other officer. "Let him, any cries for help are useless..."

The officers let him go and the captain walked upstairs. He slammed the door and locked it, he turned on the radio, took a gun out of his drawer and said, "Please, Children, anyone... help me. The military base is somewhere near our only hospital , be advised..." The captain's voice was breaking.

"Be advised, it's heavily guarded and surviving is a hug impossiblity. Please, help me and I'll do anything! I know I'm out of power and... I'm infected. Just please, I don't want to die in the hands of these... these MONSTERS! Please, I just... I just want to die in the hands of my saviors! Please get me out of here!"

The lights were turned off.

…

**Another cliffhanger, because I CAN! Also, COVER! **


	9. Day Two: Diary

.

3The monster was silent, it just fell to the ground, as if it was just going to sleep, and not giving a damn if Miles and her team passed or not. Miles and the rest calmed down and walked around. It was a miracle if they found ammo, or food.

The backpacks on their backs weighed them down, no running until they could get the fatigue off of their mind and body.

"Nothing valuable, or good of use. Only hazelnut seeds. My dad loved these seeds. Every time they were right for the pickin'," Miles began using a southern accent, "He'd pluck em' and divide them, half for us, and the rest for some'n he don't tell me 'bout. Anyways, he'd make them into coffee, fresh and sweet. He'd gave me a cup when I had to go to school and when I had to come back to work. I never tasted hazelnut ever since I was fourteen. Ever since then, I took care of the farm with Roger and his family, living in the house. I hope Roger and his family is still okay."

Leo patted Miles' back, then Leo went a little bit too far south. "Red thong, eh? Never took you for a girl to wear those kinds of things. Sexy, though."

"Why are you looking at my underwear?"

"Because I wanna play a game. Do you wanna play it with me?"

Miles dared to ask what the game was. Leo whispered in Miles' ear, "Wanna play the rape game?"

Miles blushed, "NO!" Miles shouted.

"That's the spirit, Miles."

"GET OFF ME, THIS IS RAPE!"

**…**

Roland and Arisia tried to hold back a door from opening and unleashing horde of "Them". Leisle and Arturo were trying to bust open a door, so that they could escape. "CAN YOU HURRY UP?! I DON'T THINK I CAN PUT UP WITH ARISIA'S CRYING ANY LONGER!"

Arisia's constant crying was keeping her from putting all her power into her arms.

"I DON'T CARE IF MY DAD'S A HARDASS, I WANT MY DADDY!" Arisia cried. "HE'S PROBABLY DEAD BY NOW, DAMN IT! STOP YOUR WHINING BEFORE I WALK AWAY AND WE LEAVE YOU ON YOUR OWN!" Roland, like Miles use to say, would leave a friend behind just to make it to the end.

_"I'd make sure my friends died so I can make it to the end! Except you two, I'd throw one of you and keep the other one so I can escape again!" Roland laughed wickedly._

_"Gee, thanks." Atlus and Miles both said. _

"You abandon her and we'll make sure we all die with her!" Leisle shouted at Roland. "What the hell is up with that damn door?" Roland asked. "They've got a master lock on it! It's even bulletproof!" Arturo answered Roland's question.

"Why don't you just shoot the keyhole instead of the lock?! I'm pretty sure one of those bullets are bound to shoot those things in the keyhole."

"Alright, smart-ass, let me use your gun!"

"I… I'm busy!" Roland shouted. Leisle snapped, "GIVE ME YOUR GUN OR ELSE I'LL KILL YOU AND LET THEM RIP YOUR DEAD BODY APART!"

Roland took out a glock and kicked it over to Leisle. "I found it on a dead riot policeman."

Two minutes later, they escaped, quietly. 'They' were just roaming around for food.

"They… riot guy had a diary on him. Let's take a break and read it, shall we?" Roland smiled at Leisle.

Bravo sat down next to the warehouse's exit door.

**The rest of this chapter will be about the diary.**

_Day One, my first day on the job and I already got sent! When we made it, we were horrified, people eating each other. We were armed with Mac-10's and whatever the military and police station had to offer. It was difficult to calm down the cannibalistic crowd, but we were shocked to find out they weren't affected by the pepper spray! We opened fire and it took some blows to head to end all of them._

_One of my friends was bitten and taken to the hospital. _

_Day Two, again, we were called. This time, we were sent at the edge of town. Military officers and American National Guard was there! There was a big horde. I ran away due to not having enough ammo. The day ended when they decided to bomb the place._

_Day Three, we were called to break up a fight/horde in the hospital. Only I and Lt. Carlson went there. Carlson thought that the "virus" was just a sick, sick fad that teenagers thought was the rage these days. When Carlson separated two infected teens, they began to bite him and eat him. I ran outside and made a run to the gate before it closed, I made it and Carlson screamed my name. _

_Day Four, I was transferred to some kind of town called… Heiwa? Damn it, though, I'm supposed to go to their warehouse. I was supposed to camp outside till further directions…_

_Day Five, I made it in but… But… I-I… I locked myself in. There is no escape. There was a riot officer and… and he was one of them! I tried to hide myself from him, but he kept finding me! Turns out I was bleeding from a severe rash I had while still in America. May god help me from this vile monster!_

_Day Six and my final day, he finally bit me, he bit me on the arm so deep that blood managed to squirt out…. My name is Elliot Smith and tell my family I love them. Also, the_

"Why did you stop?" Arisia asked. "The rest of it is covered in blood… He probably shot himself, he didn't want to become those monsters. I could see why. Being anti-sentiment, showing no mercy to other beings, or showing remorse..."

"Sounds exactly like you, dimwit." Leisle chuckled. "Maybe I'll keep it… I'll preserve it, maybe the blood will dry and reveal more of the text!" Roland smiled at Leisle. "Good for you, Roland! Preserving a dead man's journal so you can show it to the next generation! Though this generation may have failed, maybe tomorrow's generation will succeed!" Arturo praised Roland's idea.


	10. Day Three: Jump

**That's it guys, I'm making chapters that include your Original Charterers point of view. I hope you like it!**

**Today's point of view is... Leo Blitz!**

**Tomorrow's point of view is... Roland Griffin!**

**Then, it's Arturo Sado! **

**…**

"Mmm…" I loved the way Miles moaned.

"Never tasted chocolate in a few months. Thanks, honey." I kissed Miles on the cheek as she got up.

We got dressed and we opened the door. The two girls were asleep.

_Cute... _I thought to myself.

We went outside and sat on the edge of the building. Miles vomited. We watched as the sun rose.

I looked at Miles. Her pixie cut wasn't a pixie cut anymore, it was a semi-pixie cut. Her hair was beautiful and… Let me explain it simply.

If I could have any female in this team, I would pick Miles. You might be asking yourself, "Why not the others? Miles is freakishly tall for a girl her age and she's a butch!"

Those are the exact reasons why I would pick Miles… Her tallness made me feel safe around her. Though she didn't have any muscles, her strength turned me on. And how I could control her, no matter if she was taller than me, or stronger, it made me want to throw my underwear at Miles.

"Hey, umm… Leo, can… can you hold me?" Those words, it was those words that we finally held hands and the first time I actually held somebody and not give them a bear hug. Miles looked at me, and whenever I tried to look at her, she looked the other direction.

Was she ashamed of me? Nah, Miles loves me, she loves me to the point where she'd give me a lap dance.

A door was slammed opened. "GET UP, ALL OF YOU! MR. SHIDO HAS GIVEN ORDERS TO GET YOU AND KILL YOU IN FRONT OF HIM! GET UP!" A soldier in a hazmat/heavy armor suit shouted. The shouting woke up Reagan and Russian girl up. He was armed with Glock 17. Miles raced to the room where we made love, apparently, she left her weapons inside.

But, it was an attempt that was in vain, and always will be. Miles was tackled by the soldier and was shot on the foot. "MR. SHIDO SAID I CAN'T KILL YOU, BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN I CAN'T TORTURE YOU!" The soldier kept shouting. Did he know we could hear him or was he just plain stupid?

"EVERYONE GET ON THE FLOOR OR I'LL BLOW HER BRAINS OUT!" We complied, it was our leader in danger, besides, and she was the only one that knew her way to the farm.

"C'mon man! We'll do anything! Just let her go!" I begged. Was I the only one that cared about Miles and not only about themselves?

"ANYTHING?!—"

"STOP FUCKING SHOUTING!" If I did have a gun, I'd shoot him in a minute. "I want you to take of your clothes… and touch yourself."

"Whoa, dude… Calm the hell down. Anything non-sexual?"

"Give me your guns."

I walked over to the room where Miles forgot her M4. Sneakily, she grabbed the shotgun and loaded it, cocking it as quietly as she could.

The man was still on top of Miles and Miles was still groaning in pain. Leo walked out and shot at the man. The man was groaning in pain, just like Miles was. Nowhere to go, if they went to the door, the same thing would happen. So, they had to jump off.

Leo loaded the gun one more time and shot the man in the leg, the unprotected part of his suit. "AGHH! I SHOULD'VE KEPT THINKING WITH MY BALLS!"

"Today is the… seventeenth, so it's the Mayor's birthday. That means, that there's floats and large balloons down there… Miles… I'm throwing you off the hospital building…"

Miles didn't respond, rather kept groaning. Leo threw her off the building, and that's when Miles began screaming. The rest, though scared, did it, because they heard pounding on the door.

The screaming was loud, but not as loud as the screams of a man being ripped into pieces.

The team and I landed on a large balloon of their favorite cartoon: Sonic Sound Man. "HOLY CRAP, WE'RE SLIPPING OFF!" Miles managed to shout. We slipped off, all of us. We didn't scream. What was the point?

Sonic Sound Man was going to appear out of nowhere and save us?

We felt the air and the sun's rays upon our skin. Fear no longer overwhelmed it, we embraced the fear. I cried, not out of terror, but because I wasn't next to my girlfriend, Miles.

However, we landed on a trampoline. All of us. I got off the trampoline and ran towards Miles, who got onto a medium sized float or whatever and… got slammed on top of a truck by gravity.

"Miles, wake up… Miles? C'mon man, don't play with me!" Miles didn't respond, she laid there, motionless.

"C'MON, MILES, PLEASE WAKE UP! C'MON!" The little bitch opened an eye. "Tis but a scratch, m'lady!"

"Did anyone get our guns before we fell?" Miles asked.

"I DID!" Reagan ran towards the Miles with a big bag. Reagan emptied the bag on the floor. "Good girl." I patted Reagan's head.

"You, Miles, let's relax while we can… Little girl, you can go back and relax with Vodka Drinker over there."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?"

"VODKA DRINKER, DEAFY!"

Then she began cursing at me in Russian, like a 12-year-old curses at a guy over a dumb war game...


	11. Day Three: Sacrifice

**decided to make an inception-story (A story within a story) about how Dolan—ROLAND! I mean… Roland and Miles sacrifice or themselves, get captured by Trinity Corp, escape, and destroy Trinity Corp, then they meet back with their teams. It'll have 10 parts…  
Today's P.O.V: Roland Griffin  
Tomorrow's P.O.V: Arturo Sado or Sudo…  
Then's P.O.V: Patient Zero (Yes, Patient Zero is a sentient being)!  
Day Three: The Sacrifice: Part **

**This also means that chapters will be longer and more action-y seeing as Miles and Griffin are behind enemy lines.**

…

"DAMN IT! It's a trap! They took the batteries out of the mouse! Hold them off while the USB downloads the files!" I shouted. The files contained the location on Miles' family's farm.  
Besides, the USB is holographic! Science these days! Can you believe it? The shots only attracted more of Them.

"Daddy… I love you… Please help me in my time of need!" Arisia prayed. It wasn't't helping, our religious beliefs were failing us. Miles was right, we should've turned into Atheists…All of us, instead of praying for nothing.  
The shells coming out of our weapons were just making us Them bait. I had only one choice. It was me or all of us.  
I left a walkie-talkie (Miles had this plan ever since little girl joined our group, so before changing, she scavenged for four walkie-talkies, in case one of us has to separate from our group.).  
I looked around the house, a table. Perfect. Though small and heavy, it was small enough to fit through the door and heavy enough to hold back tons of Em'!

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? GET BACK HERE, ROLAND!" Lisle shouted at me. Me? Listening to her? Ms. Commando? No. Never. Though I love her with all my heart, I'd rather die before watching her bleed from the bites.  
They kept trying to grab me, but I had something only me and the others have, fear. That thing drives us to run away. I fired a few shots and all Them, and I mean all of them in that area, began to follow me.

"YEAH, C'MON, FREAKS! COME AT ME!" My shouts echoed. A large, fast tank flew above my head. It landed upon a large group of Them. Soldiers came out of the large tank by the dozen. Some of them cleared the path and others threw me to the ground and carried me to the tank.

"What's the matter with you guys!? My friends are—No. I'm not going to give you their location." I almost squealed.

"Very well…" A man with a German accent said. "We'll send you to Trinity Corp, Mr. Shido is expecting your head on a silver plate, plus, we got one of your friends… Her name is Miles.. She's also in Trinity Corp, going through brainwashing!" He spat in my face, I tried to attack him, but two buff soldiers held me back.  
He took a phone from his pocket and called someone.

"Hello?" He answered. "Yes, let me speak with prisoner Number Five…Yes, I'll hold, I got time… Hello, Miles. Remember me? No? WELL YOU BETTER REMEMBER BEFORE I DECIDE TO SPLATTER YOU FRIEND'S BRAIN ACROSS THE TANK'S FLOOR! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!?"

I wanted to hit him. But still, I was held back my buff men. "Well, we're going to transfer you to the Leader Cell… That's right… That cell that's inside Mr. Shido's office… That's right… Mr. Schider. Yes, we'll be there in five minutes, no more, no less. Yes, this tank is very fast." The man laughed.

"Let's roll, Ivan."


	12. Day Three: Sacrifice Part 2

**Wanna hear the reason I came here? I was reading… …sexfic. About Pokémon. …Happy? **

**Today's P.O.V: Arturo Sado or Sudo… GODDMAN IT!**

**Tomorrow's P.O.V: Patient Zero**

**Then's P.O.V: Russian Girl…**

**…**

I was the one that wasn't taken away. My whole team, and Miles' team, was taken away to Trinity Corp. The soldiers left in a tank, a fast one, but it was heavy. Trinity Corp must be a weapons-making company.

I was probably done for. Nothing else mattered, though I still live as a soft-spoken, polite, young man, even with manners… It's not the same without someone to laugh and be polite to. "Did you even **HEAR** yourself?" Miles said through the walkie-talkie. "What? I'm asking you if you want me to kill and cook this cock." Leo replied, not noticing what she said. That or she's doing on purpose.

"NO, YOU ASKED ME IF I WANTED YOUR COCK!"

"YOU'VE HELD COCKS!"

"I HELD HENS, ONLY HENS, AND A FEW ROOSTERS!"

"C'MON, BROWNIE, YOU DO WANT SOME COCK OR NOT!?"

"Do you **HEAR **yourself, and I actually mean **HEAR**! Not ignore me while you're fantasying me naked." I tried to stop giggling, but the way Leo was asking Miles for some chicken, was hilarious.

"Can you PLEASE stop fighting!? Seriously, we've been captured by the enemy, and you STILL MANAGE to anger me!? **SIT DOWN IN YOUR BEDS, BEFORE THE GUARDS GET HERE AND BEAT THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF US!**" An unfamiliar voice shouted. She seemed to be angered by Leo and Miles' shenanigans.

"Jesus, man, calma síos. We'll get bed as soon as the lights turn off, because I go to sleep naked." Miles sounded scared, which was not a good thing.

_CLICK._

"DEAR GOD, ITS PITCH BLACK! MY WORST NIGHTMARES ARE COMING TO LIFE! I'M GOING TO DIE! I KNEW I SHOULD'VE PRAISED THAT SEVENTY-TWO VIRGINS DUDE SO I CAN GET **THAT** MANY VIRGINS INSTEAD OF THIS CUM-DUMPSTER!" Miles shouted to the top of her lungs.

"H-hey! I only slept with you! A few guys and gals on the side, but the sex I had with you has been meaningful!" Leo… was possibly lying.

Laughter was the only thing I heard for a few minutes. "I'm going to bed." That night, I only heard snoring.

I turned into a shark, I had to continue or else I'll face certain death.

"RAWR, DAMN IT!" A teenager, possibly my age, jumped out from a dumpster and into my personal space. "Hi, name's Seth, I can't remember my last name, due to excitement! There's this farm, at the edge of town, and the owners—"

"That's my friend's farm. Miles Kincaid. I'm going—No… My friends are going to that farm and we're going to thrive there. You can come, for now, Miles is… the leader of our group, I guess.

**…**

**So, guys, let's vote… again. Want me to make a spin-off if the infection never happened? Also, sorry for making this SOO short. I promise you, I'll make it up to you guys! **


	13. Day Three: The Investagation part 1

**Welcome… to another incept-series. This is just a two part incept-story with Ellie and Patient Zero. Ellie and Patient Zero will interact in the second part.**

**…**

My ominous chanting woke the group up. "Dude, I think there's polytheist trying to convert us into something of their religion. Get the 'damn-it-get-away-from-me-you-Mormons-gun!'! "A tanned shouted out loud.

She was in a cell big enough for tons of people to live inside.

**_CLICK_**

"What did I say about no noise!? Oh my god, we have breach in sec..tor… help…" The guard's life ended as I bit down on his neck.

I felt blood course through my dead veins. Once again, I could speak. My heart was weak, my brain wanting more blood.

I chomped down the guard until all I saw were the bones and uniform of the guard. I was finally sentient. I was capable of feelings, capable of knowing the pain I have brought down on this forsaken land. And the most painful of all, I can remember the taste of my victims.

"MILES! DO SOMETHING! IT'S GOING TO EAT US!" The tanned girl hid behind my target. Others got behind her, hoping she'd either scare me away or kill me.

"I…I'm scared… I can't do it! I don't even have a gun! That… the guard has a Mauser C96 on him!"

I picked up the weapon and threw it in their cell. My target was brave enough to get it and try to shoot me.

"Sorry…" I managed to say. "If it means anything—"

"You can speak…" My target asked. No… she wasn't my target. She was Miles… for now. "Yes… I was Patient Zero… I was the one who was infected. My fest WAS all of you, but when I got this guard, I'm pleased to tell you I know how this all happened…"

"Tell me, before I get scared and decide to shoot you."

_Thirty days ago._

_"Lilly… we're here. Japan. Finally…" I told Lilly, my wife, to take it easy. With her having a baby and mental health problems, I thought this place would be good to study and relax. I was wrong… So wrong. The American government thought it'd be a good idea to experiment there. Japan decided it was a good idea to get young ones interested in science and in school._

_"Richard," Nicole, another fellow scientist, said, "It's going to take three days to make sure everything is right, and four extra hours to do anything we want to experiment on if nothing goes wrong!"_

_"Nicole, sometimes calculations aren't accurate. Sometimes you have to go with your gut."_

_Nicole sighed, "No, Lillian, never am I going with a feeling that comes from my abdomen!"_

_Hours later, we went into a facility. That's where we found it._

_A man, with clean clothes, tried to bite Nicole. "He has a can! Richard, go get it! Open it; maybe it has something in it!" Nicole commanded me. _

_Inside the bottle was a list of a cure… for cancer. At first, we were skeptical, even Lillian. But as soon as we tried to make the cure, we were making breakthroughs. But they had side effects: An unrealistic hunger, pale skin, and other side effects._

_Nicole tried to stabilize it, but she was too scared to even go near it. You might asked, "what the hell were you testing on if you were the first infected?" Rats that were found within the facility. _

_"Give me the prisoner." Nicole said. I went into the basement. The prisoner went rabid when he saw me. Luckily, he was in a cage. _

_I pushed it upstairs, with much struggle. When we injected him with the cure, he turned into a puddle of liquidized skin, bones, and blood. "Holy… shit. Richard, we're going to try and do this again." _

_"NO!" Lillian began to cry. "THIS WAS A BAD IDEA AND I SHOULD'VE KNOWN! MY BABY WILL NOT GROW UP KNOWING HIS FATHER DIED JUST FOR SOME STUPID CURE!" _

_"PEOPLE ARE SUFFERING, WE NEED TO DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT, AND WE SHALL! THE GOVERNMENT LET US TAKE RICHARD AND HE SHALL STAY HERE OR ELSE I'LL SUE YOU FOR TREASON!"_

_Lillian walked out the door. Two months later, we finally "perfected" the cure. "We have no test subjects, Richie. So… can I test it on you?" Nicole asked._

_I rolled up my lab coat's sleeve and prepared for the injection. I started having blackouts, high fevers, and a craving for raw meat._

_I turned into one of Them after a year of these symptoms. I killed Nicole, Lillian… and my child… Then, I mutated into a freak when I got into radiation! _

_I was sent to Trinity Corp, where they experimented on me, though I never infected anybody, Nicole and Lillian were too destroyed to become infected. _

_Once, I escaped and managed to bite the Fidel Castro, Trinity Corp made money by making and selling weapons of mass destruction, and the Government never wanted to interfere._

Everyone looked at me with sympathy. "Tough luck, bro." Miles said. "If you get us out of here, we'll join you and run away when you run out of blood and… begin to kill us…"

I ripped the cell door open.

"ONE OF THEM HAS BREACHED SECTOR TEN! SHOOT TO KILL, REPEAT: SHOOT TO KILL!" An announcer shouted. Everyone in Miles' team ran towards a bomb shelter room. I locked it before anyone could reach us.

"I remember blueprints to this whole place, we need to reach the air filter, and we can destroy it. All cells have their own air filters, but not the main building. Once the guards notice that their air is slowly getting non-breathable, they'll freak out, take all of the prisoners out, and then the prisoners will revolt. But we must hurry, for there are flaws in my body, holes that let out blood. We have five hours before I bleed out and become hungry."

Everyone looked at me as if I was crazy. A pink-haired girl had the audacity to shout in my face saying, "THIS BETTER WORK!"

Miles, tanned girl, a Russian girl, and I went outside. Guards were running upstairs. "Great, let's go, we're making good time! If we destroy the vent, get back inside, carbon dioxide will fill the main building. Trinity Corp has a transparent bio-dome. When the bio-dome spots large amounts of carbon dioxide, it'll open up. If we find the control room, we can jam the bio-dome, leaving it open forever. But I have to warn you, it'll make tons of noise when the bio-dome opens AND jams up." I explained the whole plan as we immediately found the vent.

Miles shot it a couple of times and carbon dioxide came out and oxygen was trapped in. "Good, let's go back inside!"

We ran, our legs getting tired by the minute. "WE MADE IT!" Miles shouted as all of us entered the room. Everyone clapped and cheered. Miles and her tanned friend entered the bathroom. "I'm watching you, bastard. The minute you turn into one of Them: BLAM! I'll make sure this large bullet enters you skull!"

"Okay, but I must warn you, I'm not designed to die, I'm designed to kill others…"

After hours of waiting, Miles and her friend came back. "Okay, I found another thing, if we all get out and have enough time, we can make it to one of their tanks. The tank is heavy, yet it goes like a freakin' antelope. If anyone can drive, if anyone can shoot, if anyone can lead the tank driver when it's night or when the lights go out, get out of the bunch."

"Blondie, black hair, pink hair… Let me… tell you something. To you all... Leading a tank is easy, maybe. But driving and shooting one, not so easy. The tank is nothing compared to a normal car. It's like a military jeep. You drive and the one on top shoots. The tank contains no steering wheel. It only contains a stick and two buttons. The main gun can shoot itself, but there's a gun on the back that needs to be manually operated… Sorry for taking so long, but we need to go…"

All of us ran, running up stairs and stairs.

"We sacrificed enough today, do we really need to go?" Miles' tanned friend asked.

"We're not sacrificing; we're testing our minds if they can keep going even if the odds ARE five to a thousand."

Our legs, tired from walking, were finally giving up on us. "C'mon! Only a hundred steps more! I got adrenaline!"

"NO MORE ADRENALINE!" They all shouted at me. "Fine…Let's take a break, but know this, we're probably weighing more than this stair-thing can hold. With all the female's large busts, we'll probably die."

"Don't blame Ms. Shizuka or any of us for your ideas! We could've been here, safe, even if we are being kept quarantine from all the others!" Pink-hair shouted at me, again… I saw morale was low, not on Miles' team, but the others.

"How 'bout a little pep talk? When I was forced to run, I had to, or else I'd be made fun of. All of the other boys, they were so fast; they broke the sound barrier when they reached full speed… I need all of you to be like those guys. I was never "those guys", but you guys can. Look at tan girl over there, I bet she runs five miles a day and doesn't complain! And Miles, what do you do?"

"I run a farm, plating fields and such."

"What about the blistering hot sun?"

"Dude, either you become a hero and suck it in, or you let a whole country starve to death."

"See? If we don't continue, we're screwed!"

"BRUTE!" A boy shouted. The giant monster destroyed the stairwell. The monster held onto the railing, trying to grab the boy or pink-hair. Everyone successfully pushed the Brute down to the ground, the thing met death immediately.

"There's more, I've seen them, tons, and tons of em'. Most of them decide to leave people alone for bigger game.

The whole group moved quickly, even the smart, pink-haired one.


	14. Day Three & Four: The mission

**Today's P.O.V: Elliot**

**Tomorrow's: Reagan **

**Then: It's over; the others will get their P.O.V in two weeks. I promise you, they will! I'm just really tired from writing P. ! **

**After this chapter, its back to Team Bravo and Team Alpha! We'll have another team joining us! Team Omega!**

**…**

We made it to the top. Finally, no more walking upstairs and Them.

"We keep getting side-tracked. We NEED that tank, Richard."

"I promise you, Miles, that tank is huge, fast, and worth it."

_This is Mr. Shido_

A message from Miles' radio, I never heard of it, but it was awesome.

_The Kids have my son, I want all soldiers to kill the Kids and retrieve my son. Anyone who gets my son will be promoted to second-in-command. Anyone who harms him shall be left to die in the woods! _

That was our new name, The Kids. It was perfect, for those pieces of crap. Not for me. It was the Adult for me.

Even the six foot giant, Miles, was a part of The Kids. I in a kind of way a sister and a brother would hate each other. "We are escaping, right?" I asked Richard. "Yes, if everything goes right, we'll get out with only one scratch on one arm."

I was not afraid of what was to come. Although, I was afraid of The Kids getting killed, ya' know, because I'm the adult and the adult is held full responsibility for kids.

"FREEZE," A soldier shouted. "Son of Shido, come with us!"

"DOGPILE ON THE SON-OF-A-BITCH…" Richard shouted. Everyone jumped on him, except Miles. This went on until we got outside.

Though there was light, the trees blocked the sun. "We need the tank, Richard, SHOW US THE TANK!"

"It's over there, by the Trinity Airfield! Planes land on the right lane. The lanes are long and far. There are jeeps, and we can all get on three. Those guys can get on one, Miles and Leo can get on one, and the rest of us can get on one."

"Fair deal… But I hope you don't screw us over!"

The rest was just a boring drive. "There they are! The tanks are there!"

They… they were large! Like the Titanic, large… and graceful. We got off the jeeps and all of us got on the tank. "So, Richard, did you except the tanks to be this large?" I asked P.Z

"No… The whole tank should've been larger!"

"Could you be even more stupid?"

When we entered the tank, Miles pointed it out it was a mobile POW when her mini-radio said that soldiers from other countries were attacking each other.

"We're in a steel death-trap?"

"No, we're in a steel torture room. Until we can get into the control room, kill or hogtie all the soldiers that are from other countries, including Trinity Corp, we can either kill the evil survivors with poison gas or drive the hell out of here, close all doors, windows, etc, and go to wherever your group or groups have settled upon. Of course, I'll put the coordinates, put it in autopilot, and lock the door. AND gas it if anything get's in there."

"I guess your use to mouthfuls, eh, Richard?" I jabbed Richard's side with my elbow. Everyone chuckled.

"Yes… Anyways, this part of the tank isn't actually opened from the outside, but rather the inside and it can be opened by a button in the control room." Richard kept explaining until we got out of the room. "I'll leave you all so you can decide your leaders and/or leader."

Once he left, arguing between leaders and or leaders began. Miles, for some reason, shouted out: "I THINK TAKASHI SHOULD BE LEADER, DAMN IT! Or we can be civil about this situation and have two representatives with an assistant. The assistant being anyone the leader chooses. The assistant must be loyal, a strategist, and will always stay with the leader. The assistant must have one of these traits. Each other groups will vote for their leader, the leaders will then grab the hand of their assistant or, if male, bro-fist their male assistant."

That was… Wait, how can I describe her when I don't even know her?

After voting and re-voting, it was official. Miles is leader and her assistant is Leo. The other guy was the leader and his assistant… is… his… girlfriend?

Richard was shocked we all didn't fistfight or anything. "Amazing, you all did this with democracy."

"Can we get going?"

"No. We can't. Not until I figure out—"

"First of all, I checked a list in the cell; no one is using these tanks until two days from now!"

"Alright, let's go.

We got out of the entrance room.

"Hold on, we still have to deal with Shido. If any soldiers are ACTUALLY in here, Shido'll scream. Anyone got an idea how to shut him up?" Richard asked.

Everyone kept throwing ideas, but Roland's idea was the best.

"We can hogtie Shido, put tape over his mouth, and put him over Miles' shoulder, because if he dares to try and escape from her shoulder, he'll fall over, breaking his nose, and yeah. The bastard would be crying and crying.

"I have rope from the time we got our bags ready." Miles took out a long piece of rope from her pocket.

"I have a roll of duct tape from the time I got detention." Leo took a roll of duct tape from her bra.

"First of all, a big roll of duct tape fits in a big bra, END OF EXPLAINATION!"

**_5 Minutes after screaming and fending off the followers of the Shido cult._**

Roland came out of the bathroom, dragging Shido behind him. Miles grabbed Shido and slugged him over her shoulder. "The control room is over there, right down this very, very, very long corridor."

Once we made it into the control room, Richard started the tank, put the EXACT location of Miles' farm, and the tank was ready to lead us the way.

**_Reagan's P.O.V_**

"Patty-cake, patty-cake, baker's man, bake me a cake as fast as you can!" Alice and I giggled. "I know who'd like to play with us! Tall Person would LOVE to play with us!"

"Who's Tall Person?"

"Ya' know, she has light-brown skin, she's really tall, taller than everyone, and she kisses the tanned girl sometimes."

"OOOH, Saya says she's a lebian… Lesian… I forgot how to say it."

Alice and I went into Miles' room (after I got my bag of fireworks and my other weapon), which was right in front of our room.

"Oh, Miles, keep going!" Leo moaned. For some reason, Miles was biting her neck. "She's a vampire!" Alice whispered in my ear. "That means we have to save Leo! On the count of three, we pull Miles off of the bed, get Leo outside of the room, and beat up Miles!"

"Sounds like a plan!"

"One… Two… THREE!" I pounced on Miles as Alice was pushed Leo out of the room. We locked Leo out of the room and began to beat up Miles. "Destroy the vampire, for it has tried to take our women! WE MUST DEFEND!"

Miles got up and grabbed me by the neck, I thought I was in trouble until she threw me into the bed and pretended to bite my neck. "I AM NOT A VAMPIRE, I AM A ZOMBAH!"

"Agh! Alice, you must get to safety, create an antidote, and come back to cure me and this creature! Blawh!"

Alice giggled as she ran into the control room. "I'll get Alice and you get Leo!" I ran into the control room, all I heard from the back was moans coming from Miles' room.

"Come out or I'll eat you up!"

"Never!"

"Alice, grow-ups are talking, can you please play outside?"

Alice got outside, but ran as fast as possible. I kept on eavesdropping. "What if we get ambushed?"

"These hallways were ACTUALLY made for cars and humvees. And if you still don't feel safe, there's five 10x10 improved International MaxxPro and a MRAP Cougar HE in the garage. Still don't feel safe? Trinity Corp. modified those things to ACTUALLY be combined and make a long train thingy. The escape drops are in the garage, it's all good."

"You're not lying are you?"

"I swear on my now beating heart."

The door opened and I tried not to make noise, but still, Pink-hair still found me. "HAVEN'T YOUR PARENTS TOLD YOU NOT TO EAVESDROP!?"

"Miles didn't tell me not to eavesdrop; in fact, she told me she does it sometimes."

"Where is she? I'm going to give her a piece of my mind! Letting children think it's okay to eavesdrop on people!"

"Over there, near Alice's room." I walked into the control room. "Soldier, we request you to surrender peacefully!"

"Hold on, madam! There's been a disturbance in the tank!"

"Want me to send a squadron?"

"No, I can handle it! End of transmission!"

"SOLDIER, DON'T YOU HANG UP O—"

_SCHH!_

"Hey, kid, go call Miles and her friend, I'm going to need their help."

I ran down the hall and, what do ya' know, I decided to eavesdrop again.

"MILES, MILES, MILES! YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE ME… AGH!"

Do they really have to do that when I'm gone? Anyways, as soon as everything cooled down, I opened the door and shouted, "CONTROL ROOM GUY WANTS YOU TWO!"

"We're on it, little guy—gal…" Miles and her friend followed me to the control room. "Little girl, I'm going to need you to step out of this room…"

I went to find Alice. "Hey, Ally!"

"Hi, Reggy, Saya said that I can't leave this room because she's in important business with the control room guy."

"Wanna play patty-cake?"

"Sure!"

We sat down on the floor and played patty-cake. A loud **BOOM **startled and stopped our game of patty-cake. When we went outside to see what was going on, we saw Miles and three other guys armed with different kinds of weapons and each of them carried a bag.

"What do you think they'll be doing this time, Reggy?"

"They're going to another tank that's behind us, that other tank is causing us trouble and it wants us to stop. If we stop and surrender, they'll know we have Shido, they'll know we're The Kids. And they'll probably spare you, but the rest of us aren't going to survive."

"You're a very spooky person."

"My mommy took me to poetry camp. Instead of making me an awesome poetic person, it made me even darker…" We couldn't continue our game of patty-cake until Miles and the rest of them return safely.

We waited for hours—Minutes… Okay? We waited for like five minutes until we got bored and played tagged, zig-zaging across the halls.

"Tag, you're it, Reggy!" I chased Ally through the kitchen, bumping into Saya and her boyfriend. "WATCH IT!"

"Then tell your ass to shrink!" I continued to run. Ally was outrunning me. When we went into the basement, she screamed. I got a firework and was about to light it up when Ally came running towards me. "REGGY, THERE'S MORE MONSTERS BELOW! RUN!"

I lit up a firework and threw it as far as my arms allowed me to throw.

**CRACK!**

I ran upstairs as the creatures were distracted. I saw a glimpse of one of creatures face. Half-bull half-human and part-demon!? "What were those things?" I asked myself. "Maybe Miles has an explanation or maybe control room guy, either way, I'm going to have to see Saya, because I'm going to in SO much trouble."

I walked into the kitchen, and I received a shouting.

**_…_**

**Yeah, that's it. Miles, Leo, Takashi, and Rei are going to go to the other tank, destroy it, and go back to the other tank.**

**I wanted to give Reagan a mature/childish side and a dark/mean side. **


	15. Day Four: Stalkers

Miles grabbed SP-10s, flashlights, and a pistol that looked like a Mauser HSc and passed it around. "We have enough ammo to last us five days. Each of us have two bags, Leo chose the Kunai, so did Rei, and Takashi and I chose the shuriken. Richard said that we can't say goodbyes, that'll just worry the others. Let's move."

The team ran upstairs to the roof. They got on a helicopter and closed the doors.

"What are we going to do?" Rei asked. "We need to get to that other tank; it's been bothering us to stop. If we manage to self-destruct it and escape, we'll be okay and they can't send anymore, we'll be too far away."

"Do you have any plans after we make it to your farm?" Leo asked Miles. "Plan… You want a plan? Let me give you a plan. We'll be sipping iced tea and eating ham, taking care of the animals, living the rest of our lives on my land. We'll grow crops, get some coffee, how does that sound to you, Lee?"

"Pretty good, babe, but I want to leave and get this mission over with so we can get back to the tank."

The helicopter went into the air and back onto the other tank's helipad. "Wow, such a long trip!" Leo said as she got off the helicopter. The team went into the tank. "There's the control room, Richard said that there's a self-destruct button, but we can also stop the escape-pods!"

They ran into the control room. "I suggest you—Hey! You kids can't be in here!" The female soldier shouted.

Miles grabbed a shuriken from her bag, covered the mouth of the soldier, and stabbed her multiple times. "You know how to work this thing?" Takashi asked the giant female. "Yeah, all I need to do is press this mute button, press this red button, a touch-screen will come out, and I get to pick where the explosion will be at."

Miles picked the legs. "The maximum time it'll give us is ten minutes. But it locked us out of the shortcut to the rooftop. In fact, all the ways to the rooftop are no longer useable. We're going to need to go to the garage. It's accessible through the elevator, but it's in the main lobby. That's where the soldiers hang out when it's their turn to take a break." The team got out of the control room.

They went down the hall way and into the kitchen. Miles took a peek and she saw a ten of Them inside the kitchen. "Take out the pistols. Aim for the head, and hurry up. I heard they evolved to the point where they can turn into the type of creatures in The Walking Dead."

The team entered, pulled out their pocket pistols, and opened fire. They moved slightly faster, and began to act as a horde. "Don't pull out the SP-10s. They still aren't as strong as us!" Bullets continued to rain until the kitchen was completely overrun.

Leo locked the door and closed it, leaving Them locked inside the kitchen.

**_POUND!  
POUND!_**

"They know we locked them inside and they want out. Let's go before the door goes down and the Walkers start to infect everyone inside the tank."

As they continued the tank's lights turned off. They turned on their flashlights and continued. A silhouette followed them, watching their every move.

"Okay, there's the main lobby, it's barricaded. They probably already turned this situation into a total outbreak. They messed up so, we can either take the barricades and then we make a run for it, or we can take down the barricades slowly, get the girls half-naked and then they'll take the bait." Miles suggested.

"You mean us? Half-naked..? Why not you and your assistant, Miles…?" Leo asked.

"Who's going to go crazy for a giant girl?"

"I would, damn it, now let's get you half-naked!" Leo began to undress Miles. "Give me my clothes back!"

"Not until you wow em' for me!"

Miles sighed, "Let me inspect the barricade before I 'wow' them." Miles looked at the boards. "It was made hastily. Poorly made, the wood isn't all nailed in. We can remove these barricades and open the door without getting attention to ourselves in a jiffy! C'mon, we only got five more minutes and the elevator is down there."

In five seconds, the poorly made barricade was down. "Now, if you manage to 'wow' them, I'll give you a little present when we get back… to… our tank."

Miles opened the door and soldiers aimed their guns at her. The main lobby looked like a second story club.

_Oh boy, here I go and how degrading… What do I say?!_

"Who's the cap'n of this army? ~" Miles asked, (everything but) seductively.

**_Arturo's Campaign_**

"So, Seth, you say you can help me rescue my comrades?" Arturo said as Seth hotwired a car.

"Yeah, just don't expect to use this car ever again." Seth turned on the car. "Get on. I'll tell you how the company was named Trinity Corp."

They began to drive down the street. "Originally, they called Trinity Corp. because the founder believed that the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit were the three most important things in the whole world. Trinity Corp. was a charity foundation. It grew powerful. And when the infection struck, the military killed the founder, who was old and ready to die anyways, and replaced him with a captain. Anyways, after that, they killed the captain and then they replaced the captain with Mr. Shido. THAT'S what I heard from a little pigeon."

"How do you know so much about Trinity Corp.?"

"Ever heard of wikileaks?"

"WATCH OUT!"

Seth punched the brake. "Holy crap… Hey… it's a fat guy. Tell him to get in, I can make use for him."

Arturo got out of the car and told the overweight strange to hop in. "I suggest you don't call me fat again or I'll slice you open with my rapier."

"Whatever…"

**_Miles' campaign_**

"Mmm, I love a man w—Okay, no more bullshit, I want my clothes back and the only way I'm doing it is by taking you hostage!" Miles grabbed the captain by the hair and pulled a gun to his head. "D-d-don't shoot, please! Don't shoot!" The captain begged.

Every soldier put down their weapons. The rest of the team came inside. "I'll take care of him, Miles, here are your clothes." Leo said as she grabbed the hair of the captain. "And I want to see a lot of ass while you put on your clothes."

"Do you have to make my life anymore difficult?"

"Just give me a little bit of skin and I'll give you more than just ONE good time…"

The team continued, while Leo still holding a gun on the Captain's head. They made it to the elevator, and once the made it there, Miles pressed the button for the garage, and Leo quickly shot the Captain on the head.

"WHY DID YOU SHOOT HIM!?" Rei shouted. "He was no longer a use for us. The garage is abandoned. The soldiers stayed up there when they could've left the tank. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to my wifey happy."  
"Wait… what—Mmm! Mmm…"

**_DING!_**

"Mmm, go… without us. Mmm."

Screams were heard above the team. "N-no! Leo, we're going to die if we keep getting side-track. I suggest we keep going. Those things might get us." The team walked out of the elevator, got on a Cougar HE, and waited for the garage to let them out. "Cool, we have space to move around!" Leo ran back and forth. Miles turned on the dual-air conditioners.

**_BZZZZZZZZ….._**

The garage let them out. "Something's not right. The legs should've exploded by now. We can use the car; the hallways are built for cars. Lock the gunner's opening. Creepy shit's out there." Miles said.

"We should still keep our guard up; those things could break through this glass." Takashi warned everyone.

Once everything was prepared, the team continued. "Again, everyth—C4… Anyone up for getting a few sticks of C4?" Miles asked.

"I am! But when I come back, we're going to make out, right?"

"Sure… Hey… Tak, are you willing to drive this thing? It's okay if you crash, this thing doesn't dent or scratch easily."

"Uh… Sure. I don't know how hard it can or could be."

Leo got out of the vehicle and went into an armory room. The strange silhouette was still haunting her. She grabbed sticks of C4 and got into the car fast. The creature tried to grab her but it hit the window instead.

"WHAT WAS THAT THING!?" Leo asked Miles. "Stalkers, let's just call them stalkers for now."

They drove away, hoping to outrun the creatures that they now dubbed, "Stalkers".

"Where's the hook on this thing?" Leo asked as she pecked Miles' cheek. "It's like this… watch." Miles unhooked the bra. "You guys aren't going to… do it… right?" Rei blushed as she tried to ask.

"If you don't mind we ARE going to have sex, and we're going to like it, right Miley?"

"Whatever. Actually, we're just going to second-base. Leo just likes to call it 'sex'. If you feel uncomfortable, I'll just put my clothes back on and Leo and I can just kiss."

"No, no, it's okay; I'll just sit on the passenger's seat."

"Man, just look at your killer jugs!"

**_SMACK!_**

"OW! Miles, it was compliment!"

"Are we going to touch each other or are we going to complement each other based on our appearance?"

"Just get over here! I want to see where you 'spot' is!" For the next few hours, Leo and Miles kissed and touched.

"Holy…" Takashi said as he got out of the vehicle. "There are more of the stalkers! The gunner's hole has to be open if we're going to survive!"

Miles got dressed and opened the gunner's hole (that's what they called it…). She grabbed the mounted machine gun and opened fire on a stalker horde.

"C'mon! I didn't find your 'spot' yet!"

"IF YOU WANT ME CUM AS QUICK AS POSSIBLE, IT'S MY FOOT."

Miles looked at the Stalker horde and let the bullets fly.

Blood splattered all over the wall and on the floor.

"Miles get a look at this!" Miles got inside the Cougar and closed the hull. "It's about the stalkers."

Miles grabbed the paper and read it.

_Dear Ms. Logan,_

_This is what has been following you._

_Stalkers: They're the definition of starvation. They have been bit while starving to death. They have a habit of stalking with or without a group. _

The rest is just unrelated drabbles. "These… things are smarter and stronger. This is a new strand of the virus. It's like they keep evolving. It's never going to be the same. If this keeps going on, we'll have new brutes."

"Anyways… I have a foot fetish… Miles gave me it…"

"Alright, we're here. We're following the tank and we need an idea." Takashi pointed at the tank's legs as he continued to drive.

Leo immediately opened the hull and got on the roof of the Cougar. Leo shouted as she threw the C4 at the tank's legs.

"Why do tanks have legs? Aren't they supposed to have these tire thingies?"

After Leo stuck the C4 on the legs of the tank, the tank began to attack the cougar. "SHIT! MOVE, TAKASHI, I'LL DRIVE!" Miles grabbed Takashi and placed him on the floor. "Tak, tell Leo to give me the detonator. She'll blow the legs up when she feels like it!"

"On it!"

"The self-destruct sequence is happening whenever the tank spots the Cougar, dropping its materials on us."

Miles avoided obstacles that fell in front of the Cougar. "HOW LONG WILL THIS LAST!?" Rei asked Miles.

"TILL THE BASTARD RUNS OUT OF AMMO AND DECIDES TO LET ITS GUARD DOWN!"

"Here's the detonator. She almost blasted one."

"Nice, and keep an eye on her, who knows what she might do."

"On it…. Again."

_One…. Two… THREE!  
__**BOOM!**_

The tank fell down, crashing to the ground. "NOW WE HAVE TO GET TO THE OPENING!"

_Why does Miles have to send someone to look after me, like I was a kid? I know she loves me, I mean, I have good looks. But other than that, she treats me like a kid._

**_BOOM!_**

"We made it, guys—OH MY GOD, NO TIME TO CELEBRATE, STALKERS!" Miles stepped on it and kept pressing the detonator. They soon completed the mission, but some stalkers were alive and walking.

"LET'S GO AGAIN, LET'S GO AGAIN!" Leo shouted.

_How did I get trapped with her? Out of all people?_ Miles asked herself. _Out of all… people and women… HER. The maniac that brings be back into this relationship! She's a majestic creature…_


	16. Day Five: Love Song

**I am the hero Gotham needs. I am also the lover your bodies needs—I mean, I hope you enjoy this chapter that I have cooked up… **

**…**

While everyone was celebrating, Miles was in the bathroom.

Miles held a picture of her parents.

_Well, at least you guys are somewhere else, possibly heaven, not having to witness the end of all life…_

The giant got out of the bathroom and into her room. She took all her clothes off and proceeded to fall asleep on a king-sized bed. The bed was messed up with dried blood, it reeked of urine and sweat, and it was comfortable...

**Mini-Lemon ahead…Why in the fuck am I telling you this? Dude, I warned you in the description, damn it. Besides, there are two lesbians. This was fucking coming and you know it.**

A warm liquid was going down Miles' toe.

"More…" Miles said in her sleep.

A quiet gasp was released from Miles. "I'll get her to love me forever. Just trust me here, Miles."

_That voice… so… familiar…_

Miles didn't notice, but her toe was inside a stranger's womanhood. "C'mon… "

The stranger rubbed herself, hoping to speed up this sexual process.

**Mini-Lemon is over, see? Was that so hard?**

The door opened and Leo came inside. "Yeah, kid, I'll play with you later…" Leo closed the door and turned on the lights. She gasped as she saw another girl on top of the sleeping Miles. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Leo shouted as she pushed the female stranger off of Miles.

"She's mine! She's always has been! Right my sweet princess?"

Miles opened her eyes. "Okay, I was scratched by a Stalker and I'm pretty sure I'm tripping balls because Alexis is here and I think I broke up with her and lost contact with her ever since."

"You see!? She even admits she has broken up with you! Go on with you, harlot!" Leo tried to shoo Alexis away. "Listen, you heard her, she's on drugs!"

"What... did you say… about my lover?"

"She's currently intoxicated with drugs. And didn't I make myself clear? She's not your brownie."

"So I can't have word on this? Like a word on HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET INTO MY ROOM!?"

"By the power of love, Miles…"

Miles couldn't resist looking at Alexis' body. Her curves were undeniably fine. "I have proof that she's still in love with me! Miles is drooling over me like a dog looking a steak."

Leo sighed and walked over to Miles. "Then you really don't know her. The only reason she's looking at you is because… your body. If Miles sees you naked and ready to have it, she will… at times. Right now, I have to feed my baby." Leo "breast-fed" Miles.

"She's mine!" Leo and Alexis began to fight, Leo decided that she didn't need to pull hair or scratch; she needed to actually put her talents to use.

**_Search Party Campaign…_**

"Goddamn it!" Seth shouted. "DOWN ON THE FLOOR, MAGGOT!"

"I thought you knew how to get to my friends!"

"YOU IDIOT, YOU GOT US CAPTURED! YOU'RE A CRETIN, SETH!" Jorge shouted at Seth.

Seth had totaled the car before Trinity Corp. caught them. "Shut the hell up, fatass! Now's not the time to fight over A LITTLE FIGHT!"

The Trinity soldier threw them into their truck. "Miles must be being tortured, raped, or worse."

Arturo sighed as the truck drove away into Trinity Corp.'s main Headquarters.

_Everything fine, Commander Macintosh?_

"Yeah, sir, we got one of the Kids."

_Bring them to my office. I want to have a little chat with those bastards._

The three boys gulped, not knowing what was coming to them. It might be nothing; it might also be something else. Something horrible…something that might make them meets their own demise.

**_Escape Campaign_**

Roland looked around. The engine room was looking normal, other than the fact that it was dark as HELL and it had a creepy atmosphere that surrounded most of the room. "I don't think its safe, Roland." Arisia hid behind Roland, feeling like a coward.

"Nonsense, we have Them in our engine, if they get in the engine, it's over for us!"A stalker was watching Arisia and Roland. "I feel like we're being watched by something."

"I bet it's nothing."

Other figures began to lurk around, waiting for the right moment to strike. "Now that you mention it, let's leave." Roland and Arisia locked the door for the engine room before they left, locking Them inside.

"Let's alert Miles."

"Let's go, before the situation gets out of hand."

**_Miles' room_**

"Here, Miles, I brought this with me." Alexis took out an acoustic guitar. It was… like a modern acoustic guitar. It had scratches and on the back, it had A + M carved on it.

"You played the guitar? Why didn't you tell me?" Leo shook Miles rapidly. "Because, I left it in my house… Alexis's father has a private jet and she probably used it to get in my house, get my guitar, and bring it back. And I suspect she located me through the Trinity Corp. radio."

"You know me so well. Why don't you play me that love song you made me?"

"YOU MADE HER A LOVE SONG!?" Leo slapped Miles across the face. "We were dating! THAT'S WHAT YOU DO WHEN YOU KNOW—"

"She knows how to sing, play the piano, and play the acoustic guitar. She plays other instruments, but she either sucks at it or doesn't know how to play it." Alexis petted Miles, who was hiding under the bed.

"Play… the song, Miles." Miles got out of the bed, quickly.

"But, Leo, it was a long time ago—"

"**PLAY THE SONG**!"

"No! Leo, I dated her a long time ago, I broke up with her when I noticed she only loved me because—"

Leo didn't really want to listen to Miles' explanation. "**PLAY THE SONG AND I'LL LISTEN TO YOUR EXPLANATION**!" By now, you may notice that Leo Blitz doesn't fuck around.

"Please, don't make me! Every time I hear myself sing, I die a little bit inside…"

Miles got on her knees and begged. "Miles…" Leo's voice softened, "play the song. I really don't want to see a six-foot giant cry."

Miles grabbed the guitar. "I really don't want to do this…"

Leo pecked Miles' cheek. "Just do it."

The scared female began to play a soft melody.

_I fucking hate how both of you desire to hear a song I haven't sung into five years. _

Confused, yet interested Leo didn't stop Miles.

_I mean, like I sung this song while I was forced to be with this pain in the ass rich girl who has too many first world problems…_

Alexis was about to slap Miles, but was stopped by Leo.

_The only reason she loves me is because my father put me in the will saying that I can have the farm and the rest of the land as long as my mother goes with him. Sure it's fucked up, but at least I'm living…_

"You made love to her only for the farm!?"

"And what?! I want that farm! I could've turned it in to the biggest mall ever!"

_I just remembered she's a slut. Not only is she a corrupted right-wing, she's a whore to the… CORE!_

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?" Alexis struggled to get Leo off of her. "A whore to core, you're healthy, no deafness, right?" Miles asked Alexis, which further enraged her.


	17. Day Five: Arguements

**Hey guys, time for a question! If you could pick an actor for your character who would it be?**

**Mine would be Jessi Nowack. Also, did I do a disclaimer…? Wait, why DO I have to do a disclaimer? It's FANFICTION… besides, if someone doesn't put a disclaimer and doesn't claim the content as theirs, does the company really need to sue them? **

**Logic…**

**…**

Miles grabbed a bandana that was on the floor.

_New clothing item: BANDANA!_

"Where the hell did that come from?" Miles looked around, hoping to find some kind of stereo or something.

Miles saw that there was a belt. She put it on.

_New misc item: ACOUSTIC GUITAR!  
New role: Bard/Leader!_

"STOP IT, DAMN IT! I'M GETTING REALLY SCARED!"

Miles continued to walk, hoping the girls wouldn't find her. A large silhouette followed Miles. The girl simply walked towards it. She pulled out her pocket gun and aimed at the silhouette.

It was an ape. "Oh god…" Miles said as she saw the muscle that was ripped from the ape. The ape calmly walked towards the now running Miles. Other apes soon joined in for the hunt.

Alexis bumped into Miles. "Miles I've been meaning to talk to you… About… you know who…"

"Don't listen to her!" Leo shouted from far away. "Run! Run, run, run, run, run!" Miles picked up Alexis and ran away. "Why did you take HER…?"

"AS MUCH AS I HATE HER, I DON'T WANT ANOTHER ONE OF THEM TUGGING ON YOUR PANTS!"

"I love you too!"

"DIE, BITCH!" Miles threw Alexis to the floor. Alexis grabbed onto Miles' shoe, slowing her down. Alexis grabbed Miles' SP-10 and opened fire at NOTHING. Then, she proceeded to throw the gun AT NOTHING.

THEN, THE STUPID GIRL GOT GRABBED THE POCKET GUN MILES HAD AND OPENED FIRE AT FUCKING NOTHING.

AND SHE THREW THE GUN AT NOTHING.

The girls got into hiding, letting the apes pass. "What was that all about?" Leo asked the weaponless Miles. "This bitch grabbed all my weapons and 'shot' the apes and 'hit' the apes with the guns!"

"We unlocked the armory, c'mon."

The trio went into the armory. The only gun available was a Coach Gun. A double-barreled shotgun, 12 gauge, and it had a metal shotgun bead as a iron sight.

"Miles, are you really going to use that hillbilly shotgun?" Alexis asked the now irritated Miles. "Right, Brownie-cakes?"

Miles grabbed the Coach Gun and emptied the boxes of shells and she put the shell in her small pockets.

"The big ones are for the clips of my secondary."

"Nice, dude." Leo encouraged Miles. "MILES COME OVER HERE SO I CAN PICK A GUN FOR YOU!" Alexis commanded. "You date THAT?"

"Yeah, why?"

"So when you picked clothes, she wanted to pick clothes FOR YOU?"

"Yeah, she's a control freak."

Alexis growled as Miles and Leo walked away, holding hands. "Should we be holding hands?"

"…No, chances are I might freak out and push you onto a creature of some sort."

Miles and Leo let go of their hands continued to walk.

"Why can't I get my hands on that little negro?" Alexis said under her breath. "I wish the confederates would've won so I could own that bitch's parents' land!"

"MILES!" Roland and Arisia shouted out for Miles. Both of talked at once. "They're in the engine… we know. We've been trying to avoid that fact. Those idiots wouldn't get near the engines. Or backup generators."

"So you made us worry…"

"Sorry guys, I can't keep up with everything. Besides, if we manage to destroy one, this whole tank would go down. The engines are a team, one goes down, and the rest of them will try and help the destroyed engine until the generator kicks in."

Leo got tired of walking.

_If I want to get on Miles' back, I need to remove the guitar…_

Leo took the guitar off Miles and it the acoustic guitar on her back. "There!"

_Misc. Item removed: Guitar!_

"What are you doin'?"

"My feet are tired and since your tall and pretty much the strongest in the group, you have the strength to carry me around."

"Whatever, fatty."

"I'm skinnier than you!"

"Sure. Okay."

After minutes of walking, Leo rested her chin on Miles' head. "Do you think we'll be able to live a normal life again?" Leo asked Miles. "To be honest, I don't know; all my life I've been a country girl, I don't know. Maybe I'll study philosophy OR keep my current job and study agriculture."

"Do you think we'll ever have children?" Leo pulled Miles' head, making Miles stop.

"Really, Leo? We're lesbians—"

"I'm bi…"

"Currently, you're a lesbian. Anyways, we can't have sex and THEN HAVE BABIES."

Leo thought for a few minutes. "What if Trinity Corp. made a machine that turns female DNA into sperm?"

"That… might actually be possible. I mean like, they made tanks this big."

"So we might have babies? You are getting pregnant."

"Su—wait, wah…?"

"The butch-slash-femme must be the one who gets pregnant." Miles thought of the pain she had to go through just get a baby. "How many babies?"

"Just two… That's all. I don't want you to ruin yourself..."

"Okay, I'll have two kids."

"Good girl, let's go."

Leo pecked Miles' cheek. "YOU'RE HAVING BABIES WITH HER!?" Alexis shouted. "Ugh, not her again."

"You have a problem with me!?"

"Yes, you can't leave us alone! Every time I kiss Miles anywhere, you pinch Miles for enjoying it. You don't love her, I love her! She's mine and I'm Miles'! Put me down, Miley!"

Miles picked Leo up, with much difficulty, and set down on the ground. "What do you hate, out of the things me and Miles do?"

"I hate it when you exchange saliva! Leave trails of your disgusting saliva on her body! I should be doing that!"

Leo grabbed Miles' hair. "Ow, ow, ow, what do you want now!?"

Leo's tongue invaded Miles' mouth. The female giant moaned and picked Leo up. "Ugh! How dare you have an affair! That's alright, I know you'll be running back, it's only a matter of time!"

Alexis thought that Leo was done, but Leo was only beginning. Leo began to run her tongue up and down Miles' neck. Having enough, Alexis grabbed Leo and threw her to the floor. Alexis was an inch shorter than Leo.

"Miles, honey, come with me… We'll use my father's jet to get out of here and leave these poor losers…"

"Over… my… dead, maimed body…One ticket per costumer!" Miles shouted at Alexis, while she helped Leo get up.

"What does that mean?"

"It means one chance per person. I'm still in the game, you're not."

Alexis walked towards Miles. "You… you… SLUT!" Alexis raised her hand and was about to slap the taller girl, until Leo grabbed her wrist. "How many times do I have to tell you, she's not for you!?"

"SHE'S MINE; SHE'S JUST UNDER YOUR INFLUENCE! WATCH!"

"Stop it. I'm not under any influence. If I can have my guitar back, Leo…"

Leo threw the guitar at Miles. Luckily, Miles caught it in time. "I'll be performing, soon."

"Awesome."

Alexis punched Leo's cheek. "WHAT THE HELL, MAN?"

"It's okay, Miley." Leo uppercut-d Alexis's stomach, Alexis fell to the ground and began to cry. "That solved NOTHING." Miles dragged Alexis and followed Leo. Alexis stopped crying. Then, no one spoke a word. Not even breathing was audible. Everything was quiet, dead silent. Though there were monsters roaming, they didn't panic; they didn't dare dash towards a door.

**…**

**Remember the spin-off? The one where everything's normal and the team have to deal with everyday problems? Prepare to read "'Normal' Days". Also, if you want to know the character's role it'll be on my profile in a few days.**


	18. Day Six: Family

**IT'S TIME TO PARTY BECAUSE "NORMAL" DAYS IS OUT!**

**…**

"Where's that tall girl?" Saya asked the children. "Last time we met her, she was kissing Leo." Alice said as she stopped playing patty-cake with Reagan.

"Alice, don't you want to play something else OTHER than patty-cake? Like cooking with Saeko or… shooting practice with Kohta?"

"Don't listen to the Bubble Butt, for she shall take you away and make your butt a bubble."

"SHUT IT! Why is tall girl late?"

"She has a name, ya' know."

"What is it?"

"Talley, what else?"

Saya sighed, "Why would her parents call her Talley when her PARENTS DON'T KNOW SHE'LL GROW UP TO BE TALL!?"

Reagan shrugged. "Nobody knows why she's late; she's always waking up earlier than all of us."

"Weird. I'll give her one more hour and if she doesn't get here, I'll shout at her again."

"AND GET DRESSED; BUBBLE BUTT, NO ONE WANTS TO SEE YOU IN YOUR UNDERWEAR!"

"OH SHUT UP!"

**…**

"LET GO OF ME!" Miles punched the ape in the face. The ape threw Miles to a steel pipe. Miles got the wind knocked right out of her.

She couldn't breathe. The ape was closing in on her. Miles got up and held back a tear.

Miles woke up with a scream. "Shh!" Leo jabbed Miles with her elbow. Miles got out of bed, got dressed, got her guitar, and decided that she should perform before everyone got angry.

"Talley, Talley, Talley! They want you to play something different, something that they haven't seen you play or hold, like that acoustic guitar. And… Saya wants you to play a piano."

"That's K. I'll go get a violin. She didn't say it has to be age appropriate right?"

"She never had spoken about that stuff. So… were going to hear bad words!?"

"Sorta. Run along, I have to find a piano…" Reagan ran away, rejoining with Alice. "I better get going… Maybe there is a music room." Miles put the guitar on her back, ran back into the room, grabbed the Coach Gun, and began to search for a music room in the hallways. But first, she has fought back hunger. She needed something to eat or she'll throw up due to the hunger pains.

**_Tampa, Florida, North America._**

"Trinity Corp?" An old man gave back a picture of the Trinity Bible. "They're a very corrupted company that produces 'cures' and 'tries' to better mankind. They pay in food, shelter, and soldiers if you help them."

"Hell no… They sound like darkness... This world doesn't need any more damn darkness. We need light, literally and metaphorically."

"Sir, we can't do anything else. Not even fight back. Trinity Corp is going to bomb all of Japan and we can't do shit."

"Quit your bull! You heard Trinity's Cap'n… Bombing has been delayed due to the fact there's not much oil left in the world. They sent soldiers to find oil and bring it back into the base. They're practically defenseless…"

"But what will you get out of this!? Most soldiers would just enjoy destroying and vandalizing. What would YOU get out of this?"

"I'm just one step closer to seeing my little girl…"

"She's very tall, Mr. Kincaid…"

**_Tank #1256000_**

_And if we met in 1780, you were a Southern aristocratic plantation owner and I was your light-skinned servant lady… slave…_

Miles sang about two songs from the same artist. Leo sat beside Miles as she continued to sing.

_Whenever you could get away from the missus, you'd come to my shed and I'd steal you kisses. But let's be serious, you'd still work me full time slave, there's a difference between romantic language and a complete disregard for socio-economic trends…_

Once again, they all laughed, all except Alice, who didn't get the joke. And Reagan had to explain.

_If we met in 1941, yous a Nazi and I was a Gypsy on the run…. That's a little redundant…._

_That… probably wouldn't have worked out. Because… love is your favorite food for every breakfast, lunch, and dinner… And love is the holocaust, if you don't die quick and you don't get thinner. And love is being the owner of the company that makes rape whistles…Even though you started the company with good intentions, trying to reduce the rate of rape…_

Everyone waited for some kind of joke or something.

_But now you don't wanna reduce it at all, because if the rape rates decline, you'll see an equal decline in whistles sales… Without rapists, who's going to buy your whistles?_

They all practically died there. Laughing, chuckling, and snorting.

_Yeah, because love is all about…. Whistles._

Everybody clapped as Miles exited the room. Leo ran towards Miles and got on her back.

"Nice three performances."

"Whatever. Anyways, it's almost time to sleep."

"C'mon, babe, let's have some fun!"

"No… I'm getting tired."

Leo tickled Miles. "S-stop!"

"Then let's have some fun!"

"It's 1:00! We need to focus on what—Ha, ha, ha! Stop it! I'll do anything, just s-ha-stop!"

"Good, because I'm feeling FRISKY!"

"Shit…"

**_Quebec, Canada._**

A Trinity soldier opened a case of Patient Ten, a bottle of DNA that can make super soldiers.

"Finally. Patient Ten… Patient Zero will finally have a rival that it'll never forget." A physically strong female grabbed the bottle.

"You're making a mistake. You and Clar Inc. are becoming the definition of fiscal irresponsibility!" The soldier shouted at female.

"SHUT UP! Now, go tell Trinity Corp. that this is what I want. I'll give them whatever they want…"

"Sixty…"

"Sixty dollars? Ha!"

"No… Sixty million dollars."

"WHAT!? That's one less diamond scratcher for me!" The strong female grabbed a phone. "Send the Brute inside. Show them that diamond scratchers are for me!"

**_At tank #1256000's control room_**

"I need… meat… and BLOOD!" Richard slapped himself. "Maybe I can get some from the fridge… I'll just ask Miles. Raw meat. I just… don't want to be monster…"

Miles opened the door. "Hey dude, I heard you talking to yourself for the last nine minutes. I was going to change into my 'clothes' but I got some raw, juicy meat."

Miles handed the meat to Richard. He devoured it less than nine seconds. "I'll leave you alone."

"Miles… Hold on. The Trinity Corp. radio has interceptors. Your dad is still out here, somewhere. He's going to stop the bombing." Miles hugged Richard. "Thanks, but for now, I don't want to worry about another person."


	19. Day Six: Assassin

The tank stopped. "What now?"

"Low gas. We need some people to get some fuel. It needs TEN fuel cans. Or we can go back, risk getting bombed, and plug it into something.

"I'll go. I've got this bandana. It'll keep my identity safe and if anyone asks why I'm wearing it, I'll say this is an alternate version of a niqab."

"Nice. Here's a box of shotgun shells, don't waste em' all. And I found these." Richard gave Miles twin hooks. "Whoa, dude, this is going to be too heavy for me."

Richard took the acoustic guitar off of Miles. "I want you to come back alive."

"Alright. I'll see you later."

Miles exited the room. "If I tell the others that I'm going, they'll want to come with me. I better go alone, for the sake of the team."

"I want to come."

"HOLY SHIT! Dude, d-don't do that. You're lucky this Coach Gun has selective fire. Which, ironically, can only go to safety and semi-automatic… I wish I can load more… Anyways, who are you?"

"Busujima Saeko."

"Okay, first of all, Japanese naming order really confuses me, say your first name first, and your last name last."

_New PARTNER: SAEKO BUSUJIMA!_

"Where did that come from?"

"First, to be honest… I thought I became schizophrenic, but now that you can hear it, I'm actually relieved. Second, no, no way am I risking another life. Nope, if I risk anyone's life, it's Roland's."

"You can't alert him, you'd be putting three lives, and there is no way you can make me back down."

_Out of all people I wish to kill, I wish to kill her without having remorse. GOD DAMN IT, BRAIN, I HATE WHEN YOU GIVE ME GUILT, I'LL KILL YOU, YOU LITTLE BITCH!_

"Let's go. Follow my orders and don't hesitate to kill me if I get bit."

Saeko gave Miles a nod. When the exited the not moving tank, they accidently left the entrance open, letting Stalkers and Runners inside. "What are hunting for?"

"Fuel. We need some. Or else we won't be able to reach my farm."

"Excuse me for asking, but why is your farm so important? Is there a cure there?"

"The only cure is death. And the reason my farm is so important is because my father installed a self-fixing lock mechanism fence thingy that is only opened through a hand scan. Soldiers tried to get inside, but they've been electrocuted."

"Then… how did they get inside?"

"The bastards might dig down, making a trench, or using a helicopter, which would make a lot of noise."

They continued to walk. "Crouch, now!" With one motion, they had their heads down. They were camouflaged in the darkness. A car drove past them. They got up and continued. "Again, excuse me for asking, but can you give me a short back story about your sexual orientation?"

_When I was a little girl, I thought that instead of hating boys, I should be friends with them. I always played tag, zombie tag, and other sports. When I was fifteen, I turned into a lipstick lesbian._

_I loved make-up, purses, shoes, but I began to grow. I was still a lipstick, but I barely had any attention for them. I paid attention to my studies and working with my father. When I had free time, my father would buy me affordable shoes. _

_I loved him so much. But… I had a boyfriend. Atlus. Currently, he's undead. Anyways, we dated for three years. I went to a party, kissed Alexis, fought back my feelings, but that didn't do anything but... it made me stop loving Atlus. _

_He understood that I was getting curious about my sexual orientation and he was okay with it. He let me take a journey, but in the end, I just felt like… I was one of the guys; I wanted women just as bad as the guys did. But, I had other things to focus on other than women. _

_But, there was one time when they asked me a question… my parents asked me if I wanted to have a prince charming one day. That day was when I was sixteen. _

_"No," I said, "I want a Princess Darling. I just think it's natural for me." My mother told me it was a sin. But my father supported me, because the bible had dark sides, too._

_"Miles Kincaid," He patted my back, "if you want to have a Princess Darling, that's just fine, but I want grandchildren in this house. It doesn't matter if it's my biological grandchildren or not, I want to see you feed the kid like it was your own…" By then, my parents thought I was old enough to face my mistakes on my own, unless the burden was too heavy for me to carry on my own._

"So, you went from tomboy, to full pledged lesbian?"

"Yes, I've always been open to tell anyone." Saeko never said a word about Miles' choice, she decided to accept the fact that she might be amongst a girl that might have feelings for her.

A long object flew into the sky followed by a big bang and a bright flash. "What was that?" Saeko looked around.

"Military temperature control missile. It'll get really cold, allowing the undead to move slower. That doesn't really mean it's good for US who are outside the tank."

"We better get move on. Look, there's a desert region there. If we manage to there, we'll have warmer temperatures!"

They ran towards the desert, hoping that it'll get warmer. It did get warmer, warm enough for them to feel comfortable and not feel pain due to the snow.

"Nobody's going to pay attention to two girls with normal clothes. Sure, they might look at you, with your boobs, but chances are they might not take me. If anything happens to you. I want you to be able to protect yourselves from the perverts that try to have their way with you. I found this, it's an anti-rape condom… It has hooks that engage the skin… of the shaft."

"I thank you for worrying about me."

"When there's no more room in hell, people WILL go to the point where their pleasures are the only thing that needs to be taken care of."

Saeko nodded and gave Miles a hug. "This, though a bit disturbing, means a lot in a world like this."

Miles returned the hug. "Well, we either act like hookers or we risk it all and rob a vehicle…"

"Though this'll be degrading, we'll act like hookers."

"Okay…

**_After FIVE humiliating hours…_**

Miles and Saeko were picked up by three strange guys. "Mmm, you're looking like a cutie." One of the strange men ran his hand down Saeko's lap.

_She's feeling very comfortable… But what can I do? They know we're armed, but we made an excuse. They gave us one tank of gas… I need nine more if we'll be able to power the tank. I've gotta do something…_

Miles, feeling that the only choice was a very appropriate one… "Hey, Sak, just wanted to know that your sword is getting a bit dull. Plus, since I'm holding your shotgun, I'd just want to let you know that I found these shotgun shells lying on the floor."

Saeko gave Miles a weird look, but the guy's hand went into his own lap.

When they arrived at the guys' base, one of them said, "If you get it own with us, we'll give you two sexy gals three gallons of gasoline."

Each of them had a bandana that covered their mouth. Pink, yellow, and green…

The two girls agreed. "Nu-uh, Talley. My green bandana'd friend has a gamer fetish."

"Huh?" Miles gave the pink guy a weird look. He wants ya' to put on this. It's a costume from AC 3. Connor Kenway. Hurry up, slut."

Miles made her way into the bathroom. She destroyed her clothes, because she felt more comfortable in the costume. Miles decided to leave the twin hooks.

Saeko entered the bathroom. "I'll try and stall the guys while you go get the tanks. Here are the keys to their car." Saeko slid the keys under the bathroom stall.

"Thanks, Psycho." (**Author's Note: Yes, I wanted Miles to say Pyscho instead of Saeko.**)

**_Meanwhile, at the Strip Room_**

Saeko danced exotically, hoping to stop the men from wondering where her friend is. "Shake that ass, baby!"

_I hope she comes quickly, for I'll KILL HER IF SHE DOESN'T!_

"Give me some of that S and M stuff!" Yellow ban commanded Saeko. "Heh, okay, brave boy." Saeko pinched Yellow Ban's nipples. "YES! MORE, MORE, MORE!"

**_At the stockpile room…_**

Miles took out her tomahawk and began hitting the lock. "God damn, this lock is good."

Miles slapped the thing, it came right off and the door opened. Millions of gallons were right there in front of Miles. She grabbed two, headed outside, opened the car; put the two gallons in the back, repeat until you reach ten. The tall female went into the strip room. "Well, us girls are going to go back home. We had fun, but we really have to hit the dusty trail."

Miles pulled out a pistol and shot the lights. Saeko and Miles began to run towards the vehicle. The tall girl started the car and petalled to the metal. "Miles, I just want you to know that… That you shouldn't put me in that situation back there. It made me feel REALLY uncomfortable."

"Got it. Always put you in that situation."

They thought the guys were miles away from them, but they were getting closer by the second.

"Want some gum?" Miles asked Saeko. "No thank you."

A gunshot broke the back window. "Take the wheel." Miles opened the car door and slowly made her way onto the roof. She took out her bow and took an arrow from her quiver. Before releasing the bow, Miles said, "This is for the gas, boys…"

The arrow entered the car of the gang's tire. "GODDAMN IT!" Green Ban shouted. They all got out of the car and opened fire on Miles' car.

They popped all four tires. Saeko stopped the car, grabbed her sword, and went outside. Miles was having a panic attack, so she was unable to help Saeko.

The samurai girl charged at the three guys. Though she knocked all three down a million times, they kept getting up and overwhelming her. It went to the point where the tables turned.

Saeko was on the ground, defenseless. She never felt like this, never felt so… weak.

Miles got out of her panic attack. When she saw her partner getting beaten to a pulp, she felt enraged. She put her bow back into her back. Miles took out a flintlock-like pistol and her tomahawk.

**_Songchap mode initiated_**

_How many fools can I kill today? Too many to count don't get in my way._

Miles approached the men. Slowly. They noticed her. "WHAT? JUST BECAUSE YOU GOT A COSTUME, YOU FEEL LIKE A BADASS!?"

Miles punched the man in the gut. He clenched his stomach. The assassin pointed the flintlock-like pistol towards his head and opened fire.

"I'm feeling lucky, assholes."

_I shoot a mofo in the throat with a bow. Tomahawk chop is my death blow._

The two remaining men ran towards Miles. One of them tried to push back Miles, but instead, he slipped and turned around. The assassin saw this as an opportunity. She dug her tomahawk into his spine, leaving him unable to walk.

_Freedom fighting machine, big-ass hatchet in hand, why'd you have to kill my bros, I'm-a slash your face, man. I'm a very skilled assassin, killing dudes in ones and twos, blood flowing like a river, need a box of tissues._

More of the men came along, all wearing bandanas. "YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT, WE A GANG! THE BADBOYS. MOTHER FUCKING BITCH!"

"Good, more of you sickos to kill." All of them charged at Miles. The assassin took out her hidden blade and stabbed one of them in the eye. She then slit the throats of many as she twirled around.

She took out her musket and opened fire on a large one.

_When I'm hutin', I be stunin', you can never find me. In the bushes, in the haystacks, in your mother's laundry._

Miles threw smoke bombs, causing everyone to fight each other while she hid behind a car.

_Watch me comin', free-runnin' up the walls, like a boss._

The smoke cleared up and a few of them were injured, but a lot were on the ground, bleeding out.

The assassin ran towards a group of them, chopping and chopping their limbs off.

_What'cha looking at bitch? Taste my tomahawk chop!_

Assassin shot one of them in the leg, making them fall down and flail, injuring a few around him. This fight was soon to be over, due to the fact that They began to turn into a swarm.

_How many fools can I kill today? Too many to count, don't get in my way. I shoot a mofo in the throat with my bow; tomahawk chop is my death blow!_

All of the gang members ran away, hoping to avoid Them. Miles was still faced with two large men armed with bats.

They swung as Miles, hitting her a few times. The killer punched the strongest one in the face, stunning him for a minute.

Then, the killer shot the eye of the weakest one with a rope dart, taking away his eye. She ended the fight by opening guts of the strongest one with her tomahawk.

_How many fools can I kill today? Too many to count, don't get in my way. I shoot a mofo in the throat with my bow; tomahawk chop is my death blow!_

Miles limped over to the now knocked out Saeko. She picked her up and limped over to the car and got inside. "Tomorrow, we'll get to the tank."


	20. Day Six and Seven: HUNGER!

Miles and Saeko pushed the car to the tank. "So, how are you?"

"… Good. Despite the fact that I got beaten with bats. Finally, we're here… Grab two gas tanks, the quicker the better." Miles and Saeko grabbed two gas cans and ran into the tank.

**_Few hours before Miles and Saeko's arrival_**

The Shido followers untied Shido and closed the entrance. "Good job, Children."

"I have a bad feeling about this." Saya stopped eating. "What do you mean, Bubble Butt?"

"Well… even though I'm talking to a rude child, why did we let all the Shido cult and I mean ALL of them, out of the dining area? Whose idea WAS this!?

"…We never thought of the idea to actually let them out as a group. In fact, we never even told them to go outside… They practically, right now, are freeing Shido and getting weapons. Chances are…we're screwed." Reagan got up and went to the bathroom.

She got back by running and screaming while Stalkers tried to grab her. "HOLD BACK THE DOOR!" Leo put her back on the door, hoping to hold back the creatures.

It wasn't any good. Takashi ran to help, but not even that helped. They busted in and began to go all over the place.

"THIS ISN'T GOING TO WORK!" Leo thought hard. She knew that lives were being brought into Danger's hands.

Leo ran into the horde and shouted like a maniac. All of Them followed her. Takashi followed soon after. The two exited the tank and went into the woods.

"Dude, let's… split up and meet up at the middle of the woods, okay?"

"IF WE DO, WE WON'T BE ABLE TO HELP EACH OTHER!"

"JUST DO IT, GOD!"

They split up, Leo going left, Takashi going right.

Takashi went into hiding. He went into a cave, but it wasn't enough to escape the Runners, semi-infected humans.

"FLESH!" The Runners shouted. "YOU!" They began kicking and punching Takashi until he couldn't fight back anymore.

**_BOOM!_**

The Runners left Takashi alone and went out to search for the maker of the noise.

**_Miles and Saeko's arrival_**

"So, Leo said you had E-cups?"

"Yeah. She said it when we were sleeping in a subway station… I think. Maybe she knows a lot about boobs, I guess."

Miles dropped the gas cans when she entered the dining room.

"They… just came out of nowhere and tried to eat us alive. Takashi and Leo are still out there! But… I'm too scared to go outside! YOU GO, MILES, YOU BRAVE WARRIOR!" Reagan shouted. "Very funny. Ah, whatever. Saeko, you've done enough, I'll stay here."

"B—"

"That's an order. Don't exit the tank or this room. If you do, I'll go solo by following the tank. ON FOOT."

Miles exited the tank. She looked at it. It gigantic and it didn't have the barrel, but it had turrets. "Weird."

Black smoke obscured Miles' vision as she entered the bombed forest.

Miles went left. The leaves crunched underneath Miles' leather boots. Runners and other Them were not in the forest, they were back in hell, where they belong.

Groans of pain came out of a cave. The female assassin ran into the cave, only to the Takashi. "I thought he was Leo. I should bring him with me. God knows what might happen." Miles put Takashi on her shoulders. "Maybe there's something in this cave." Miles get into the cave. She only found a one-strap pack back.

"Flashlight, a M1911 pistol, a leatherette journal, picture, and a modified iPad." Miles carried the back pack. "I'll read the journal later."

Miles went right. The middle was option, but it was just an abyss that was accessible by a destroyed ladder.

"This must be the problem, these burned, chopped down trees are blocking my path. I'll just climb over it." Miles grabbed a branch and climbed over the trees. A silhouette was looked at a small stream. Miles carefully approached the silhouette. Miles avoided getting hit with a kunai. "What the hell, dude? I was just approaching you with caution."

"Thank god it's you, Miles." Leo ran to Miles and hugged her. "C'mon, the tank isn't going to move without us."

**_The next day…_**

Leo rested on Miles' bare chest. "Why did you go back for me? Dude, I was going to back, I was j7ust reminiscing."

"Well… if you replace 'reminiscing' with 'being devoured', I'd have a clear reason why to get you."

Leo sighed. "We destroyed a tank… I want more of that action, seriously, that was awesome. Anyways, I'm getting up; you're not letting me breathe with your flesh melons."

"Let's get something to eat. I haven't eaten anything… since… I dunno, but seriously, I've been fighting back hunger by scaring myself and ignoring food every time I get the chance."

"I'll go cook you something up… I just hope She doesn't find me again." Leo put on her clothes and went into the hallway.

Miles grabbed her leather boots. She noticed a note and a diamond ring. She grabbed both of them.

_Dear Juliana,_

_Yo te amo, perro en este mundo, el amor no ayudar para nada. Los muertos estan vivos y estan matando los hombres, ninos, y mujeres._

_Yo te quiero dar esto, perro yo no se adonde estas._

_Tu eres mi esposa, este anillo lo dese todo. _

_I hope you're alive so I can see my child._

_Firmado,_

_Fernando Rasso_

"I wish I could cry, but I'm too angry ABOUT HOW I COULDN'T NOTICE THIS IN MY BOOTS! Besides, it's in Spanish, I can't read Spanish!"

"I would translate it for you, mi amor, but only if we make love."

"Get away, Alexis, we made it clear that I'm staying with Leo."

"I brought you breakfast."

"Breakfast you say?" Miles looked at Alexis. "Yes, just the way you like it. Bacon on Texas toast, orange juice, and eggs…Sunny-side up. I'll give you it, only if you dump Leo and get me…"

Miles thought long and hard. "Sorry, Miles, the toast is burnt, eggs are still liquid-y, and… the orange juice is spilled all over the tray…HEY! ARE YOU SEDUCING MY MILEY WITH FOOD!? WELL, IT MIGHT WORK! Miles, I'll cook you something else!"

"HEY, NO CHEATING...Miles picks who she wants!"

They held their trays in front of Miles' face. "I want… to make my own breakfast, because… I don't like sunny side-up, I love Texas Toast, but you don't make the bacon crunchy enough, and I kind of hate oranges."

Miles got up and pushed both of the girls out of the room.

"God, I love mornings." Miles said as she put on the Assassin costume. Alexis busted the door open. "Miles…" Alexis took out a pistol and aimed it at Miles' head. "If I can't have you… No one will… and I'll make sure you die a painless death. You could have avoided this, only if you took me back, but you won't." Alexis began to cry and her hand shook.

"I love you, my sweet giant. I truly d—" The crazed female was tackled by Roland.

"PUT THE GUN DOWN, SLUT! IF ANYONE IS GOING TO KILL MILES, IT BETTER BE ME!"

"I don't know whether to be honored or to be scared."

Alexis headbutted Roland. "It's going to take more than headbutts to take me down!"

**_Search Party Campaign_**

Arturo and the others look at Mike. "Hi." Arutro managed to say.

"Hey."

"So… how did you get here?"

"I was trying to hotwire a Trinity Corp. Cougar HE. Soldiers got me and threw me in."

"Must be shitty, dude." Seth said as he ate the almost undercooked steak. "You're eating the 'nourishment' the savages gave us? You're disgusting!"

"Hey, I'm getting a full stomach. Besides, I'm eating YOUR food, fatass. Besides, you ate enough!"

"YOU BASTARD!" Seth and the "fatass" began to fight

**…**

**Instead of normal reviews, can I get one review that has constructive criticism? Please?**


	21. Day Eight: Revelations

A bullet hit Roland's shoulder. "AGH, YOU ASS!" The door to Miles' room opened. Everyone watched as Alexis was aiming at Miles. "I want you, Miles. We could've been together!"

Alexis pulled the trigger.

**_Tampa, Florida_**

"WE'RE TAKING HEAVY FIRE, SIR!" Pvt. Lance said as the bullets Mr. Kincaidian shot out of his personal pistol sword entered the brains of the hostiles.

"Who are these men, Lance?!" Mr. Kincaidian shouted. "They're Spartans, Sir! Didn't you know!? China and Russia had an underground Cold War!"

"We'll take once we get into the bunker!"

**_4 hours after the conflict_**

Pvt. Lance looked at Mr. Kincaidian as he lit a smoke.

_The war started as the 9/11 attacks were over and with America going all over the world, China and Russia violently attacked each other, deep underground. They made a civilization. Both countries were proud, but to not let information go out, they didn't let tourists go inside._

_Russia threatened to bomb China if the country didn't get out of the war. China, who was producing their own bombs, stalled the Russians by sending tanks to destroy the Russian Underground Village._

_China had three EMPs at their disposal. They launched them, rendering the Russians useless. China won the war, secured all of the bombs, and killed half of the remaining soldiers._

_America soon took notice. C.I.A got involved, and the C.I.A and Spetnaz joined forces, becoming the Spartans. And as soon as the infection hit, they spread all over the damn world, not one speckle is left where the Spartans have not stepped foot on._

_And to be honest, no one knows why China and Russia went at it. Some say that it was territory; others say it was done so the Marines can try and stop the War and get captured and each country could get thirty million dollars as ransom._

"Damn, you're serious, right?"

"Mr. Kincaidian, I would never lie to a fellow Marine."

"Lance, let's keep going, Hell is catching up to us."

Pvt. Lance grabbed his SOPMOD and walked out the door as Mr. Kincaidian planted motion-sensor mines.

"Let's go. Who knows what they got in store."

**_Search Party Campaign_**

"ALRIGHT, MAGGOTS! I WANT YOUALL TO GET DOWN ON YOUR KNEES!" The warden shouted as the prisoners got on their knees, they were all puppets and the warden was the puppeteer.

"Privateers Mendez and Atlan will take care of all of you."

Both of the Privateers took out a pistol and began to shoot at the "prisoners". Jorge, Mike, Seth, and Arturo looked out of their cell windows.

"JORGE, I'M LOSING MY SHIT! WE'RE NEXT AND I'M PRETTY SURE THAT GUN RUNNER ISN'T GOING TO GIVE US SHIT! I BET IT'S ONLY GOING TO BE STICKS AND STONES!" Seth shouted in fear.

"Calm down, I gave him a gold dust. Trust me, he's going to give us SOMETHING useful."

The cell door opened. "Here you go fatass, all your gear AND the Star of God. Trinity Corp. doesn't care much for security nowadays, only for the dough."

"Everything is at our disposal. Prototype EMP grenades, virtual reality gear, a quadrotor, and juggernaut gear… I want to be the juggernaut!" Seth quickly put on the armor.

"Here, two EMP grenades and one Skorpion."

**_Two hours after the first Major conflict of the Chinese-Russian Cold War._**

"What just happened, why did Pankov just run away… Why?" Team Leader Zukowski slapped every one of the privates. I just watched as I was beside him.

"I WILL PUT YOU IN THE GAS CHAMBER!" The privates began to shatter; every private began giving the same explanation…

_Sgt. Primakov pushed him WAY TOO far!_

"WHAT DID YOU DO, IDIOT!" Zukoswki pushed me. "The bastard was about to throw me over board when we first shipped here. Three Chinese spies managed to implant a USB filled with Trojan viruses. It would compromise ALL our plans and copy every plan, some for America and the rest for China."

"AND ALL OF YOU DIDN'T HAVE THE GUTS TO ASK HIM WHY HE DID THIS!? WHY PRIMAKOV—"

"What's… with the shouting, Zukowski…?"

"Supreme Commander Romanav! I was just punishing these poor bastards, thinking that—"

"I don't want to hear another word, Zukowski. I promoted you because I thought you could make these soldiers protect themselves. I did not know that you would, instead, abuse your power. You cannot harm these men."

"Sir, I was doing what was best!"

"You did nothing that was best for this team. Sgt. Primakov will now be the team leader; he has a kinder heart and would push the limits of these soldiers. Come with me Zukowski, we have a plane leaving back to the Motherland."

"Yes, sir." Zukowski walked over to Romanav. I know one thing, Zukowski will have the balls to come back and try to reclaim what was his, and I just know it.

**_Farmer Campaign_**

The tank was one fire.

**_Five minutes earlier_**

The bullet missed and hit a flammable gas tank. The tank went up in flames and everyone ran into the Cougar HEs.

"PEDAL TO THE MEDAL, RICHARD!" Miles shouted in Richard's ear. He pushed the pedal right to the floor. All of the Cougars, which were all heightened and connected, did the same, they went to top speed, but after a few hours, they crashed.

**_Present_**

Miles looked at herself; she was in her underwear and in a test tube. The test tube was filled with a liquid painkiller that was absorbed through the skin. Scientists looked at her as she tried to break through the super-thick glass.

"Wow, she's tall. So, what does our client want today?"  
"Our client is a…Ugh, a fucking furry. She wants a fox. Nine-tailed fox."

One of the scientists went over to a console. "This is going to be one of the most complex bioengineering test EVER."

Miles heard through the glass. They needed her or else they'd be out there in the now post-apocolyptic, cold world.

She banged her head on the glass and began to hold her breath. "Shit, test experiment is very cooperative. Put her down."

**_…_**

**Hey guys, so, remember Normal Days? I'm changing it to Dark Days. It's just a crossover of my two favorite things, HOTD and Dungeons and Dragons!**


	22. Day Eight: Gas

**_Beginning of 2013_**

"New years eve and I'm worried about my father. This isn't the way I celebrate."

"Get up, cry-baby. I have no parents and I still get happy… endings…"

"Quiet. And besides, you know where your parents are, but, my dad, what about him? Where is he? Do I even know he's alive?"  
**_In the heart of a large forest… In America, of course…_**

"Damn, Private. I don't have enough time left in me. God knows what lies ahead."

"Let's go. Spartans are everywhere, and the forest will only protect us for so long."

"Did I tell you the story when we found this giant bomb of mustard gas? It was marked U.S.A and it was supposed to be sent to Japan, so they won't dare attack another country again."

My team stopped it in time.

"This isn't time for stories."

**_Near the end of WWII…_**

A few of us were to stay in Normandy and await further orders.

"I swear, conspiracies man, this is the start. Squadron Cpt. Kincaidian, you need to let us go." Pvt. Leon, your Grandfather, thought I could let him go.

"No can do, soldier, we're marines. Freedom isn't going anywhere for us. So just sit tight and hope that we can do this."

After fifteen hours, they received a radio signal. "Mortar team standing by."

"Alright. Fire at Normandy. We can't have another one of those soldiers picking around."

"Pvt. Leon, we told you to stay out of that room." I shouted at Pvt. Leon. Who else could it be?

The rest of the Privates were worried that they'd die from bullet wounds, not die because of mustard gas.

All of us ran away from the area, but the mortars came in quickly. Pvt. Leon was cut in half by the explosion. "KINCAID, HELP ME, DAMN IT!"

I shot him with my M1 Garand. "SIR, WHAT DID YOU DO!?" They shouted at me. "I put him out of his misery, move out. The mortars stopped, but there's sure to be more of them out there.

"I'm sorry sir, but I thought it was 'No man left behind'."

"I said let's move out."

"Mr. Kincaidian, you seem to be spacing out."

"Ah, just leave me kid, if you find my girl, tell her I loved her. Let me give you a picture of her." Mr. Kincaid searched through his pockets and found a folded picture of Miles.

"Here's your trust Colt., sir."

"Godspeed, soldier."

Bullets began flying again.

**_Back at the lab._**

"I feel like something just died inside of me."

"Nah, Miles, I bet it's just your innocence from when you were a child."

Miles looked at Leo with a blank stare. "God, you're acting weird."

"My dad says that I always get that one-thousand yard stare. He saw soldiers get it from getting shell shocked."

"Let's just go to sleep, tomorrow's just going to be a day filled with more death. And we don't want that do we?"

"Stop talking to me as if I was a baby." Miles sighed as she got ready for bed. "You're not just a baby, you're my baby.

**Aww, shit guys, just when you think I was quitting, I made a quickie to give you guys enlightenment.**


	23. Day Fourteen: Judgement day

"This is day fourteen, Sir. We've been delayed for another ten hours, due to the fact that there's a snowstorm abrewin'. "

"Just make sure that no one gets in our way, I've been waiting TOO long for this day."

Miles turned off her radio. The whole team was in a radio tower, watching a VTOL helicopter and a Sea Knight "This is it. Our weapons maybe ready to break, but getting that VTOL helicopter is our whole mission. The Sea Knight is unarmed and is only used for cargo. Elliot will explain the rest."

"The VTOL is heavily guarded. Roland, with your HK 417 sniper rifle, you'll take out the guards. Don't worry about noise; it's naturally silenced under these snowstorm conditions. Since we don't have much time… I have to tell you as we go along."

Roland broke a window and propped the bi-pod.

You could barely hear anything due to the howling wind.

Roland took out the guards in a hurry.

"Our body temperature is dropping! We need that VTOL NOW! The ceiling-mounted furnaces aren't working, since the window is broken." Leo shouted as the cold wind pierced through her jacket.

"We need to be patient. Everyone has thick jackets, so everyone huddle up!"

Everyone did huddle up. Guards came by the dozen, shooting everywhere. Stray bullets almost destroyed Roland's eyeball.

"That's all we need, let's keep going."

Miles threw a long rope out of the window. One by one, everyone exited. Another stray bullet destroyed the rope.

"I knew this would happen." Elliot turned on her Walkie-Talkie. "Miles, there's an escape exit. The wires are frozen and so is the power box. We can't shoot it open, we have to stay undetected. Good luck, Mi—"

"Crap! Lights are on! They can see me! Ellie? ELLIE?! ELLIE!"

"She's in here!"

"BLAST THE DOOR, NOW!"

**_BOOM!_**

"Miles! C'mon, get nekkid!"

"Ugh, Leo, I think I may have mild PTSD."

"Don't give me that, "Oh, I'm sick, I don't think we should do this!" shit."

Miles sighed as she undressed. She promised Leo that if they got into the Sea Knight, they'd go at it, but Miles wasn't in the mood, but she wasn't going to go back at a promise.

"I see you've kept the puppies nice and—"

"No, they're cold, so… shut the hell up and get over here. My tits are freezing."

_Five minutes later…_

"Táim ag teacht! Táim ag teacht! Táim ag teacht! Agh! Stay… on top of me… You're so warm."

"I can always agree to that."

The lovers snuggled, sharing their own body heat. "Helicopter sex is best sex. Let me get my clothes."

The girls got up and got into their clothes. Miles knocked on the cockpit's door and asked Roland, "Do you know how to pilot a helicopter?"

"No idea. Chances are we don't make it."

"Damn it, Roland! If you don't land safely, I'll come back from the dead and rip your dead balls off!"

Roland did something Miles never hear or saw him do before, cry.

"Dude? Roland, I didn't mean it. Unless someone used an AED on me, then I'd just try on you… Maybe."

"What about Leslie? WHAT ABOUT HER!? WE LEFT HER THERE! THOSE BASTARDS WILL KEEP EXPIERMENTING WITH HER UNTIL HER ORGANS GIVE OUT!"

_Three days earlier._

Everyone was talking or eating. But Leslie, she wasn't doing any of those things. She had her arms wrapped around her stomach.

"Les, get up. This is our break time."

"Ugh… let me sleep."

"Les, c'mon… They gave us a week to get ready and in shape. You're not going to get better like this, let's go, c'mon."

"Please, Miles, just let me sleep!"

"Leslie, we're in need of survivors, sleeping it off will just make you go downhill. C'mon, get up and eat."

"Fine, just let me sleep and then I'll eat."

"Leslie!"

Leslie got up and began eating in hurry. "Chew slowly. You're practically MAKING yourself overwork."

_Day fourteen_

"Leslie, c'mon!" Roland was carrying Leslie as he went downstairs. She puked all over Roland's back.

"Please… stay stable!"

"Roland, just leave me here. I can take any beating these guys give me."

"No. No you can't. Your liver is failing you, you have kidney stones, and you have nosebleeds every time someone slaps you. Please. Let me take care of you. Let me put you in the couple's cell. Leo and Miles AKA that other Irish are there!"

"Irish or no Irish, I don't want to let you get DOUBLE the torture."

_Escape day_

Leslie gave Roland a goodbye kiss on the head.

Roland closed the door, not before giving Leslie her weapons and an ammo crate.

"Goodbye."

"Bye."

_Present day_

"She'll come back. I promise. The scientists will find a way to keep her stable and ready for testing every day."

"And that's the worst part."

In five hours, they were back at Miles' farm.

_At the VTOL Helicopter_

"Guys… My… my team didn't actually consist of two girls. It started as fifteen, but it lowered as we got closer to escaping. We sacrificed Mary and Jamie. Even Lucky! I didn't want this to happen! I wish this was all gone and I was back at my classroom and none of this ever happened!" Arisa hugged Arturo.

"Shhh, its okay, sweetie, no one wished this happened. No one at all… not even Roland."

"Here's our stop." Elliot said as she took off the pilot's helmet and everyone got out.

"Victory doesn't taste very sweet when everyone you meet is horrified, left for dead, or withered and turned." Miles said with a grim voice.

"I agree with Miles… and I'm the one that's insane in the membrane! ME! ROLAND! THE GUY THAT THINKS ROAMING WITH A MACHETE IS OKAY!" Roland hugged Miles.

"This kind of sucks donkey balls now that you mentioned it. We went a long road just to feel like piles of shit. I hope that everything goes back to normal. EVERYTHING…"

"My radio said we have four hours left to wait for the bombing." Miles said as she loaded her old gun (AKA the Tactical/Survival Shotgun).

"Clear the house. My dad built a bomb shelter beneath the house, just in case those Russians wanted more land and payback. That'll keep us busy."


	24. The End

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Are you sure I'm not bleeding? Damn, you're big."

"Shut up, Leo, I let you enter my body, now it's my turn."

"But… the other strap-ons didn't fit you… and this one is gigantic!"

"I know, lovie-dovie, but sometimes, you just have to suck it up."

"What hold on, what do you mean by that?" Leo's heartbeat raced. The bed springs creaked one more time. "**HOLY FUCK, THAT HURTS, YOU LITTLE MOTHERFUCKER! I WILL KILL YOU! I'LL MAKE SURE YOU'RE DEAD AND IN A POOL OF BLOOD, YOU LITTLE BITCH!**"

"Oh god, Leo… Let me call—"

"No, no, don't call anyone."

Miles took off the strap-on and got into her clothes. "Let me call someone, Leo."

"No… I'll be a laughingstock!"

"This isn't high school anymore, Leo. This is an apocalypse. Laughing at someone's pain is shunned nowadays. "

Leo tried to get up, but she couldn't walk right.

"You see? I can't even walk right, that's how good you fu—"

"Stop it."

"We wasted four hours…. Now what? Everyone's either drinking or kissing."

"Yeah…We… we're not dead. Let me check my radio."

Miles grabbed the radio and turned it on.

_Our jobs were to just keep civilians safe, but it turns out, we're supposed to leave them for dead or sell them. My objective was to find my family. But this farm… it belongs to someone else. It doesn't belong to us! It's the… Kincaidian's property! They've probably been living here before most of us were born. This is probably the last time I speak…_

_I'm getting ready to drive the army out of here. The portable mini-gun is perfect for these situations. Goodbye._

**_SCHHH!_**

_Our Jobs were to- _

Miles got up and walked outside of her room and then out of her house. The cold wind hit her face. At least everything was ready for the winter harvest.

She watched the sunlight disappear into the clouds. "MILES! HELP!" Leo shouted.

"Victory doesn't taste very sweet…"

* * *

**This is possibly the shortest chapter I ever made, but I ran out of ideas... I will be making a sequel, so... Get your OCs ready!**


End file.
